Style
by TeenageWolfMimi
Summary: (!) [short multichapter story - AU] "His James-Dean daydream look in his eye versus my red lip classic thing - that he likes."
1. Rivalry

A/N: Consider this as a celebration. Because the school year is over. I hate my university for compiling the schedule all final exams in one last week. :(

First AU yay. Hope you like it. you probably know this song already, but I really love deriving meanings from music (especially Taylor Swift) ~

approx. 14 Chaps more or less

search the songs in youtube if you want to listen to their pieces

this one's cool: watch?v=M9RTvk6HGXw

* * *

Frivolous laughter and the messy echoes of music notes filled the air in Aoyama-sensei's usual music session. It was held annually in summer, treated as some kind of workshop to develop children's talents, though most of the time, it was a playground. Probably because the program catered to all types of kids who play different instruments, the trumpet, the clarinet, the flute, etc. She strived to make them listen, to learn the identity and importance of music, and even master a few known songs, but only two of her students fully captured and loved what she taught.

"Yamato-kun, it's break time, don't you wanna go join the other kids?" She tilts her head, confused at the blonde boy who was staring out the window.

"I want to learn a new song." The 11 year-old says, not turning to face her.

Aoyama pats his head. "You're such a good boy. But it's okay to play now, too."

"I only enjoy music." The blonde replies, nonchalant. His teacher takes a step back, slightly shocked of his seriousness.

"Aoyama-sensei!" Cute little footsteps run toward her. "What song are we going to play next?" The girl smiles, sparkles enveloping her aura. From the sound of her voice, Yamato rolls his eyes to himself.

The older woman pats her head, endearingly. "Mimi-chan, excited as always, aren't you."

Mimi giggles. "Of course. After all, I love music the most. I am the best in your class." She proudly, and loudly announces on purpose, strucking Yamato's nerve. Aoyama-sensei sheds a drop of sweat as Mimi expectantly smirks to Yamato.

"What _best_ is, is subjective." He stands up and walks toward Mimi's side. He gives her an annoyed glance. "And no one asked for your opinion." He grunts, leaving the room.

Mimi sticks out a tongue. Their other classmates peek behind the door. "Mimi-chan, we're playing tag!"

"Coming!" She cheerfully replies. Mimi bows to Aoyama-sensei then leaves. The teacher runs a hand through her brown hair, sighing contently.

Outside, Yamato looks up the tall oak tree, ignoring the noise of the other children. He climbs carefully with one hand and foot at a time. He reaches the top in 2 minutes, and makes himself comfortable on his favorite branch, crossing his legs. Looking at the bright sun and blue sky, he recalls the day his dad gave his instrument. It was a day just like this, with tranquil warm weather, and his mom and dad weren't fighting yet. He remembers his dad's enthusiastic way of holding the harmonica, how smiling because of music felt. Yamato firmly believes he wouldn't experience days like those again, that's why, in his mind, all he can turn to is music, which encompasses time, and keeps dear, his memories.

He glances down and sees Mimi glaring at him, turning away with a 'hmph'. He sighs, pulling out his harmonica, relieved he can finally be alone in his world. He plays 'Jesu, Joy Of Man's Desiring' by Johann Sebastian Bach. All the kids around the building look up at him, astonished of the harmony produced by one little instrument.

"Is he... really just a kid like us?"

"Unbelievable."

"Like a true artist."

Mimi crosses her arms, and runs back to the open-windowed piano room, jealous that her friends were also admiring Yamato. I'll show them, she thinks, folding her skirt while sitting on the stool. To become the very best was Mimi's destiny, according all the people around her. Her parents raised her to want more, to aim highest, because she can be everything she wants to be, that big dreams do come true, because people who think them, are the ones that are able to make them happen. She was five when she first learned the piano, enchanted by how music affected her ears, and those around it. Music is making other people feel.

She stretches her fingers and immediately plays 'Rondo alla Turca' by Mozart. Yamato stops playing, hearing her first key. The kids turn their heads to her, leaving the near area of the tall oak tree. Yamato narrows his eyes at the sparkling princess Mimi, who was lost in her own playing. He innerly admits that she plays really well, but of course, he didn't want to increase her ego. The first time he enrolled in this workshop, she already had everyone love her, and she enjoyed that company, contrasting with his preference of solitude. He was in peace with himself, and she wouldn't be content if people started treating other people, as the personalities, and the fact that they both strive to make the best out of music caused them to repel each other. Their classmates were well aware of this fact, but overall as the audience, they enjoyed the rivalry that always ensued during these sessions, because it brought good entertainment.

.

When the break is finished they sit in front of Aoyama with their respective instruments, chairs arranged in a circular manner on the wooden floorboards. Mimi was by the teacher's side, seated in front of the piano, and Yamato was directly beside her, with his harmonica. Each student was allowed to bring his or her own instrument, as long as Aoyama, quite the prodigy, was familiar with how to play it.

"Alright, let's try to harmonize properly, shall we?" She taps her conducting stick twice. The room starts to resonate peacefully, everyone concentrating on playing Amazing Grace. Some of the eyes were locked on Yamato and Mimi who were able to add in impromptu notes. Aoyama smiles in satisfaction.

After playing two more pieces and a period of further polishing, the kids were packing up, as usually scheduled. "Before you go," Aoyama starts to announce something. "The annual music festival will be held soon at the Odaiba shrine nearby." Mimi and Yamato perk up. "A friend approached me that he wanted one student of mine to play their instrument, as a part of the introduction of the event. Next meeting we'll have a little optional contest for me to choose who'll perform." She smiles, handing each one of them a flyer.

.

"Tadaima." Yamato steps in his apartment. He looks around, hoping he won't have to hear his parents' shouts to each other this night.

"Aniki. Okairi." Takeru, his little brother comes into view, looking sad. "Dad hasn't come home since last night ever since he walked out on mom... And just a while ago she left for work." The low worried voice of his Ototou breaks Yamato's heart. The fights started when Hiroaki started focusing more on his job, and less of actual feelings, as well as Natsuko, putting too much meaning in everything. Yamato still wonders if they love each other, and by the actions of his parents, he wonders if true love really does exist, or not. He wouldn't bother to find out, not at this state, at least. It was lonely and tiring to ponder about his parents, and he was glad that he could share his effort of trying to escape the reality with Takeru.

He tries to smile for Takeru. "Don't think too much about it." He pats his head, and carries him to their room. "Want me to play a song for you?" Takeru lights up at his gesture. He grins, nodding. The walls in the room of the siblings were plastered with rock posters, from the time of his dad. Yamato loved playing the old cassette tapes, albums and vinyls, someday he dreamed of playing a more mature and well-known instrument, like the bass, which his dad used to play. Hiroaki actually taught Yamato to play it, but not in an in-depth manner, he didn't have time for that. Not now.

"Aniki, I want to hear Guns n Roses." Takeru jumps on his bed, just beside Yamato's. The older smiles endearingly, turning on the CD player, for a reformatted version of the audio. The blonde bites his lip, while playing air guitar with the music, keeping his rockstar stance on the bed. Takeru claps at his brother.

For now they would forget the fights. " _She's got a smile that it seems to me_

 _Reminds me of childhood memories_

 _Where everything_

 _Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_ " Yamato sings, with Axl Rose on the audio. Takeru joins his brother jumping on one bed, smiling goofily.

"You sing really good, Aniki." Yamato smiles at that and carries his brother on his back, the two brothers dancing like idiots. Takeru was laughing as he realizes something. "Can you play this on harmonica?"

Mimi steps out of her black limousine, and is guided buy two men in suits. Along the stone path to her mansion was maids bowing to her. "Okairinasai, Mimi-sama." She dismisses them with a hand. The first one to greet her with a certain intimacy was her 50 year old nanny, Mizuki. She smiles at her when Mimi hugs her stomach. "How was music class?"

"As usual," Mimi smirks, lifting her chin. "I improved." Mizuki smiles fondly, and pats Mimi's head. "Where's mom and dad?"

The staff of the mansion share a look with each other. "Something came up. They both needed to run to work today." Miyuko crouches, meeting Mimi's eyes.

"... Oh." Mimi was promised by her mom would cook dinner tonight, but she was used to this. She was used to her parents doing their greatest in their jobs, and she promised herself that she'd also become like them. Successful, and blessed with a child who understands. "Okay. Anyway when they get home sooner or later, I'll show them how much I'm better at piano." She climbs up the grand carpeted staircase to her room, unaware of the worried looks of the staff.

She hangs her sachel by her bed and sighs, staring at the various certificates of honor and trophies she earned throughout being, well, Tachikawa Mimi. She wasn't just a renowned pianist, but also a praised honor student. Mimi believed there wasn't anything else to do in life, but to be better, and she was going to do everything until there is no better, until her parents, and the world says its enough.

Newspaper clips of tiny articles, and pictures of her accepting this award were placed in a large glass cabinet. She nods to herself, determined to find a suitable piano piece for the next meeting of music class. She closes her eyes for this vision, that she would win, and soon, she would share her feelings to a wider audience. Mimi Tachikawa will shine.

.

Her classmates were gaping, except for Yamato of course, as she was playing Waltz No. 15 in A flat by Brahms. The blonde was sharp in comprehending a musician's character. He was crossing his arms, staring at Mimi intently. _She's troubled._ He thinks. It was a gentle sound, almost as if her fingers didn't reach the keys completely, the tune was perfect, but not quite her best, Yamato knew if he pointed it out, it'd be regarded as ignorant. What happened to her?

Mimi's face showed no emotion, just like when she plays in recitals. To be focused on the music. When she's done she earns herself a round of applause, like everyone was expecting her to be the one to perform on the music festival. After Mimi, Aoyama looks around for any more volunteers, though her performance was nervewracking for the other students, who were looking down, dejected. The teacher sighs. Yamato raises his hand. Aoyama smiles and nods. Mimi gives him a brief glare before turning away.

He positions himself to the front. "This song is called Sweet Child of Mine." Aoyama chuckles, knowing the track. The blonde takes a deep breath before starting.

Mimi was running. "That was great!" Another tear falls out.

"I heard he can sing as well." A grunt from her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I heard him singing at that tree one time." I hate him. Mimi passes the kids murmuring about Yamato's Guns n Roses stunt.

"Ishida!" Mimi calls out to him, who was about to exit the gates of the small building.

He turns around, annoyed. "What?"

Mimi had dry tears on her eyes. She clenches her fists. "I hardly slept just to practice for that!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

She wipes her eyes for the nth time. "I just can't easily accept that someone who doesn't love music as much as I do-"

At that, Yamato angrily clicks his tongue and walks away. "I, of all people, don't need your opinion."

"Wh-Wha" Mimi's nerve pops. "You idiot! Someday I'll beat you for sure!" She screams to his figure, almost out of sight. The kids around them shed a drop of hopeless sweat just by looking at the pair. Mimi runs back to the music room.

"M-Mimi-chan-" Aoyama stutters, just as she was about to leave.

"Move!" The 10 year old makes her way to the piano. A dark aura surrounds Mimi, her eyes covered by shadows. She then plays, very angrily, Alkan's 'Scherzo Diabolico'. _Someday, I. Tachikawa Mimi. Will be better. Than Ishida Yamato._ Aoyama slowly steps back.

.

"You're going to play at the music festival?" Hiroaki's eyes widen at his son. Yamato had said the news while the family was eating, to break the heavy silence. They hadn't talked over the fight yet. He shyly nods, as Natsuko smiles at him proudly. "That's great. I used to play a lot when I was young."

"S-So... Will you and mom come?" Yamato asks. His parents lock gazes. "T-To the festival. With Takeru."

After a moment, Hiroaki and Natsuko smile. "Of course we will." Yamato's mom runs a hand over his hair.

"He's gonna play Sweet Child of Mine!" Takeru grins happily, excited that the whole family will spend a weekend together. Yamato blushes, sinking deeper into his seat, as his dad chuckles.

While looking at his food, "... Do you wanna learn how to play the guitar?" Hiroaki asks.

"... Really?" Yamato leans forward. "I... I like the bass better." He couldn't meet his dad's eyes.

"Then, after the festival, okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it. Thank you."

"Where's Mimi-chan?" Satoe Tachikawa asks Mizuki, who just sighs, because the girl's been in her room ever since she got home.

Mimi was concentrating on the blank paper, as means of meditation. To compose? She was listening to Michael Jackson's 'Beat it' on her headphones, for inspiration. Just thinking of Yamato's smug face makes her eyebrows distort with disturbance. She takes a deep breath. _He's just mean._

 _Music is all I have. How could he take it away from me?_

In dinner, Satoe and Keisuke were staring at Mimi who was in a trance, facing her food. She was plainly fideling with her spoon and green beans. "Mimi-chan, is something bothering you?" Her dad finally asks.

"I lost." She simply mutters.

"We've been through this." Keisuke smiles, he doesn't bother to ask, holding her hand. "You don't have to win all the time."

"It's not about that." Mimi snaps away her dad's hand. She clicks her tongue. It's what he has that I don't. "I don't feel like eating."

Satoe stands from her chair. "Eh? Mimi-chan-"

"I need to be alone for a while." She says back, already on the staircase.

"She's at it again." Satoe sighs. "I hope it's not going to be bad for her."

"It won't be. She just puts too much pressure on herself." Keisuke answers.

.

Takeru was looking around, not knowing where he would focus on, the pretty orange lights, the people in costumes for performance, the food booths, etc. "It's like the new year's." He tugs on his brother's arm. Yamato smiles, but his stomach was doing flip flops, this much people made him anxious.

"You'll do fine." His dad pats his shoulder, noticing his son's expression.

Yamato nods. "I was told a band was going to play with me along the song too. It'll ease my nervousness."

"Good luck." His mom kisses him on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Mimi begged her parents to go to the event with her. After a few minutes, a band climbs on stage with Yamato. Mimi points at him, alerting her parents. "He's that one."

After a few moments, people gathering closer to the medium-sized make-shift rugged, but decent wooden stage in the middle of everything, Yamato clears his throat before playing. Mimi watches intently, looking for something special. "He's a kid just like her." Keisuke whispers to his wife, who was looking at Mimi skeptically.

While Yamato was playing, some weren't interested in his playing as much. They were in love with the song as a whole, but for a harmonica to deliver, it would take more experience, so some people were whispering negative comments. "It's better if someone would sing."

"I'm bored already."

"Why is a child onstage?"

Yamato notices, but he chooses to focus on his family upfront, just below him. Takeru's bright face, the fact that his dad held his mom's shoulder. He closes his eyes and gets lost in the song. Mimi couldn't handle the voices, slowly getting louder. She turns back, and gives a glare. "Shut up!" She snaps to a number of people. "Can't you see I'm trying to listen?"

"Wh-What? Who are you to say that to me?" The older man says back to her. The people step back, making space for the two sides.

"Music is meant to be for listening, not criticizing!" Mimi answers.

"I didn't like it, and I don't want to listen to him anymore!"

"If you don't appreciate the performance, at least appreciate his effort!"

"You brat-" The man steps forward, nearing Mimi.

Yamato's eyes widen. Even now, she steals the show, he thinks. He looks at the audience, from one face to another. And stops. He sighs. Then grabs the nearest mic.

.

"Tachikawa." Yamato finds her sitting on the grassland nearby. She looks back at him for a second, then turns away. Yamato decides that was the loneliest face Mimi could make. He walks to her, and sits beside her. They look up to the dark sky, with no stars. "Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"A while ago."

"I wanted to listen to you. He was noisy." Yamato almost chuckles. He wonders for a moment where her parents are. They probably gave her space. She does look like someone who would need space. "Sorry." She says, mildly startling Yamato. "You... Really love music don't you."

"You too."

She looks down. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love it?"

"It's a form of escape, like all types of art."

"Is that the only reason?"

He smirks. "I don't suck at it."

She smiles. "I'm sure there are a lot of things you don't suck at." He raises an eyebrow. "You have a little brother, don't you?"

"Yeah. And you're an only child."

"I wished I wasn't."

"Why?"

She looks up, then at him. "So I could share the world."

He licks his lip. "... Why do you love music?"

"Music makes me feel."

"Feel?"

"Emotions. Not just happiness, but in general, feeling."

"You don't look like your numb."

"Because I'm good at music." He chuckles at that. "... You are too." He looks for any signs of joking in her eyes. She nods. "You're good at that little blow-thing. And your voice... Is cool." She awkwardly continues. Mimi was finding it hard to compliment a boy.

"I never thought you would admit that."

"Neither would I." They smile. "I mean specifically now."

"What?"

"You're good now at this day and age, but I have a dream." She stands up, puts both hands on her waist and smirks. "I'm gonna be the best musician there ever was."

He stares at her and shakes his head hysterically, before standing up as well. They were face to face, eye to eye, though Yamato was a little taller. "Me too." He whispers.

"There could only be one."

He tilts his head, amused. "We'll see."

She steps forward, their faces near. She holds up her pinky finger. "Promise?"

"Promise on becoming the best?"

"Promise me you won't give up on music."

Yamato chuckles. They lock fingers. "You underestimate me." Their eyes glint with a new determination.


	2. Separation

A/N: do you like it? This is a short project :)

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing but the OCs, plot and the detailed flow of the story

Songs in this chap by Matsuda Ryouji (Black Cat OST) and The Cab

* * *

 _At 12 yrs old_

Just when Yamato thought it's okay, it's not. He feels his throat tightening as he couldn't find the courage to look at Natsuko or Takeru straight in the face. "We're leaving." His mom says, standing beside Takeru and suitcases, both of them clad in thick dark coats. The fights didn't end. Firm beliefs strengthened, and stood against each other, separating farther from unity. Yamato watched it all, each first blow of the cannon, the first scream, he knew when and who would ignite the fire exploding almost every night.

Though after the music festival they enjoyed a peaceful family dinner, the topic being Yamato's music abilities, he was right to believe that good memories don't last. He silently clenches his fists as his father sighs hopelessly. _Stop them_. He thinks. "Can't we talk about this?" Hiroaki attempts to compromise.

Natsuko's eyes were tired, red and puffy. "We tried talking, Hiroaki. We both need a break."

"Why are you taking him?" Hiroaki points to teary-eyed Takeru, whose arm was being held by Natsuko from reaching out to his brother.

"Why wouldn't I? You think you can handle both of them?" This made Hiroaki look away, and Yamato bite his lip.

"I can." Yamato's small voice finally escapes his body. "I can take care of him." He knew his mother would be lonely, that Takeru was like her sun, the innocence she needed. But this was the first time Yamato asked for something so selfish. He believed it was fair.

So Natsuko kneels in front of him. "We'll come back." Her voice cracks. "I'll come back for you, Yamato." She kisses his head longer than how she does it for goodnight. He gapes slightly, his lower lip quivering. "I love you. Never forget that."

Yamato knows he would never forget. But he just wanted to feel it. A stronger love. "For how long?"

"As long as it takes." She ruffles his hair, while locking gazes with Hiroaki, who had his hand on Yamato's shoulder, and was holding back tears. "I'll mail you the papers." She nods to him, before stepping away. Yamato knew what those meant. He knew it was all leading to a divorce. He just didn't know it would hurt this much.

"Aniki." Takeru cries, his voice small as a mouse's, Yamato can feel his breath up his throat, as his brother slowly breaks from his reach.

"I'll write to you, Takeru!" Yamato calls out, to his brother just outside the door. When he doesn't hear Takeru's squeaks he runs in front of the door and slams a fist on it. "Everyday! I love you! Come back soon!" Another tear falls out. Ragged breath. A tired heart.

..

"Why are you standing outside the music room, kids? Why don't you go inside?" Aoyama stops at the door, looking down at the children.

"Ishida-san and Tachikawa-san are using it." A little girl answers. Aoyama sheds a drop of sweat.

Inside, Mimi was playing 'Ave Verum Corpus' by Mozart perfectly as usual, while Yamato rests by the window, his eyes closed and arms crossed. "That's a gentle tune."

"It's to soothe you." Yamato smiles at her statement. "I hope it doesn't remind you of your mother."

He looks out to the oak tree. "She wasn't the musical type."

She chuckles. "Speaking of which, your dad's teaching you the bass, aren't you?"

"Yeah. But recently I've been playing on my own. He doesn't have time for me." A thought comes to mind. "... How's with your parents?"

"The usual." Mimi smiles. "I told you about my new guitar, right? Well if you want to know, they don't teach me now, but my mom taught me how to play the piano."

"I know about the guitar. I'm asking about how things are with your parents."

"Same old same old."

His eyebrows furrow. "How?"

"We strive and focus on our own lives."

The blonde eyes her up and down. "You're eleven."

"So? You're twelve."

Yamato chuckles, taking a glance to the sky. "Let's play together."

"We always play together."

"The guitar and bass. Let's switch instruments and tell Aoyama-sensei."

"I'm not interested in Guns n Roses."

He leans forward. "Are you serious?"

She bites off a giggle. "What? Am I not your friend anymore?"

He smirks. "... You're my friend?"

Mimi nods. "Okay."

"What?" Yamato shakes his head, but he was grinning in amusement.

Mimi smiles. "What? You asked."

He sighs and leans back. "You stopped playing."

"Do you want me to play another one?"

"Beethoven." So she does.

"Yamato."

"Yes? Mimi."

"I know how to play the electric keyboard too."

"I know how to play the guitar too." They share a look, then both smirk and share a chuckle. Outside, blushing people were gaping at the pair.

"Th-They have a certain aura." A little boy comments.

"Aoyama-sensei? Should we go inside now?"

"N-No... They need a moment." The teacher bites her nails, anticipating. They're so cute.

After the shortened period of music class, Aoyama stops Yamato and Mimi before going home. "I just want to thank you two for helping me with those projects of mine for the past months." Ever since they sealed the deal together, Yamato and Mimi were locally known as young musical angels, participating in plays like sleeping beauty and beauty and the beast for charity, events like those which appear in small articles.

"It's no problem, Sensei." Mimi chirps. "We're always glad to help."

"I was wondering... I kind of overheard you two a while ago... Are you interested in performing on the last day of this summer's music class?"

Mimi and Yamato share an enthusiastic look then without hesitation, "Sure, sensei! What would you like us to play?"

"Anything you want."

When she dismisses them they walk outside the white building, passing by the small playset of the other children on a small grassland. It was almost sunset. The pair was ignorant of the admiring stares of their classmates, at their beautiful romantic figures meeting the warm glint of the sun. "Do you want a ride home?" Mimi asks, thinking of how Yamato has always walked home alone.

"Kind of weird how a girly girl asks a guy like this." He retorts smirking, amused.

"I didn't know an act of courtesy is weird."

He chuckles. "I'm fine alone."

"You shouldn't get used to being alone."

"Why?" I'm always left alone.

"You won't get used to the endearing bonds that'll eventually come your way." Yamato rolls his eyes. "But I believe in you." Mimi smiles.

"You believe in me?" He hysterically smirks.

"Mm. I used to believe you act like a jerk on purpose." That sentence caused Yamato to laugh. "But now I know you can smile, laugh and be grateful."

"I just don't like offending people." _I don't like fighting._

She nods. "Thanks for proving me that."

..

Yamato closes the door behind him, relieved that there are no echoes of scary voices down the hall, but at the same time, there are no cheery laughter of Takeru and Mom after she bathes him, no more gestures of passing the sauce to the other table, no more Guns n Roses dances. He looks down on his shoes to avoid the heavy feeling of emptiness. Sighing, he takes off his sneakers and locks himself in his room, only his room now, a room with two beds. The bass that his dad, who believed he was born with talent, bought for him was laid on Takeru's bed.

He things of other things in his life that aren't as saddening as his family's situation, following the advice of always positive, always looking-up and ahead, talented, Tachikawa Mimi. He's suddenly reminded of the little contests they won by singing together. Some articles and medals he pinned on his wall. Looking at them made him feel surreal, like he was floating, for some reason. Like a dream. A new side of music, maybe. He ponders deeply, when the telephone in the living room rings, hoping it wasn't his dad who was calling because he was going to go home late .

"Ishida reside-"

Her high-pitched squeaky voice immediately fills his ears."Yamato! I know what song we're gonna play!"

..

Yamato pockets his hands and sinks into his jacket. Mimi asked him to practice the song, which he listened to last night, today. His heart was beating faster due to the song's lyrics. He wondered why Mimi would want to sing something like that with him. _Perhaps, a love confession? Why did the lyrics fit exactly what I felt?_ He shakes the seemingly ridiculous, absolutely preposterous thought off his head, and walks faster with his bass slung on his back to the grassland by the local lake. When he arrives, he sees a small crowd of people gather around someone.

He sighs fondly, knowing who would have such an impact. Mimi was singing, and Yamato knew she had a good voice, even better than his possibly, when he would sing, she'd hum, and he wouldn't say it out loud, but he liked that she wouldn't leave him alone in his world he created with music, that she always was in the spotlight with him, no matter how many audiences, or if it's just them two. He says that again in his head. She wouldn't leave him. He shakes the thought off his head, again.

Instead of thinking too deep about his developing, and hopefully long-lasting friendship with Mimi, he chooses to listen to what she was actually singing.

" _I bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

 _But the cycle ends right now, 'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

 _And you don't know, what you don't know... Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Why you gotta be so mean_?"

Yamato sheds a drop of sweat and sighs, knowing who that song was for. When she finally sees her friend she stops, and the people around her clap wholeheartedly, including Yamato, who sits beside her when the crowd subsides. "I didn't know you write your own songs." He teases, poking her.

"First of all," She pouts. "Don't assume you know everything about me." Cue some people fawning over them. Mimi furrows her eyebrows, looking at the faces. "Eh? What did I do?"

Meanwhile, Yamato didn't care about the people. "What was that song you made me listen to?"

"It's by The Cab. You don't like it?"

"It's not that!..." He looks away, blushing slightly. "W-Why that song?"

"A lot of reasons." Mimi shrugs. "They're one of my favorite bands, the lyrics are well thought of," Yamato bites his lip af that. "-but I chose it mainly because of the bass."

"... The bass?"

Mimi nods. "Yeah. That song really brought out the bass. I wanted you to play it."

"... Really?"

"What? - I mean yeah, our vocals will also sound good considering the composit-"

"-You want me to play good?"

She grins. "Why wouldn't I? I want us to play better."

Yamato chuckles, shaking his head. "You're unbelievable."

"What's so wrong with wanting to sound good?"

"It's not that."

"What?"

He stands up. "I can't believe you thought of me." The people around them who were listening to the conversation almost faint. They're so cute.

She blushes. "I didn't want you to look like an idiot beside me."

"Open your guitar." He smirks and holds out his hand. "Let's play." She takes it and stands up.

..

Aoyama crosses her legs under the desk, looking intently at the blog post online. Some had discovered Yamato and Mimi and was amazed by their chemistry and talent. She was pondering on some idea when the students knock at her door. "Come in!" She stands and dusts off her skirt, while looking at Mimi and Yamato head-to-toe. The pair truly had an incomparable shining vibe from interacting with each other, that separated them from other kids. Aoyama gives them a knowing glance, and they nod in reply, enthusiastic. The two walk straight to the front of their classmates and bow. "As you all know, today is the last day of Aoyama-sensei's annual summer music class." Mimi introduces.

"So, as a farewell and a greeting to new summers ahead of us, we're proud to play a last song for the past two months we've spend with each other." Yamato says. The other kids grin to each other in anticipation. The partners share a look before starting.

Yamato:

 _And I, think you're from another world,_ _and I, I couldn't love another girl,_

 _cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated._

 _In a room full of frozen faces, and a moment of fractured time,_ _We eclipse in a conversation, as the words, they pass us by._

 _With you, we could be the only ones here._

Mimi:

.. _cause I, think you're from another world,_

 _and I, I couldn't love another boy._

 _cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

 _To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_

 _day or night, we don't have to say a word,_

 _cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

(Right now... I can shine brighter... With him!)

Yamato:

 _Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,_ _warms me up like a summer night._

 _Can you tell that I need ya with me?_

 _Let me drink you down tonight._

(Why do songs know how I exactly feel?)

 _No I don't just want any pretty face,_

 _wanna wake up next to yours each day._

 _Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?_

Both:

 _With you, we could be the only ones here._

 _..cause I, think you're from another world,_

 _and I, I couldn't love another girl._

 _cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

 _To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_

 _day or night, we don't have to say a word,_

 _cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

Mimi:

 _Feel like I black out, pass out, everytime that we touch._ _..and if it hurts in the morning, then it must be love._

 _I want your heart, baby, straight no chasing,_ _I wanna feel it in my head, when I wake up._

Yamato:

.. _and I, think you're from another world,_

 _and I, I couldn't love another girl,_

 _cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

 _To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_

 _day or night, we don't have to say a word,_

 _cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

Both:

 _To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_

 _day or night, we don't have to say a word,_

 _cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

Mimi:

 _..and I, think you're from another world,_

 _and I, I couldn't love another boy,_

 _cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated._

The second they stop was the moment the whole room broke into applause and standing ovations. Yamato and Mimi look at each other straight in the eye, each realizing two different things.

"That was... Weird." Mimi murmurs to herself.

"That was great!" Yamato chuckles. Mimi stares at him. _That's the brightest I've seen him smile_. Then she looks at their audience. They're all smiling. "Don't tell me... You didn't like I how I sounded?"

"Eh? Of course not. It's not that." The boy smiles in relief as she does the same. "It's just that... I didn't know who sounded better. Me or you." It didn't matter. She thinks.

"It doesn't matter!" He says out loud. "We were happy, weren't we?" Mimi stares at his smile again. It felt contagious and satisfying moreso, when she plays for him, or for anyone, at that matter.

..

 _At 13 yrs old_

Yamato was reading a small tabloid while walking toward Mimi's street. It was an article that featured a picture of Aoyama's small music school, with the pair being front and center along with some other honorable students. Though the descriptions consist mostly of how Yamato and Mimi looked like and what they've achieved so far. Some comments of strangers included why neither aren't signed into a record label yet.

' _Kyah! I can tell those two will definitely grow up to be beautiful performers'_

 _'They're 12 and they've found their soulmate. So lucky'_

 _'If they get signed they should debut as a duo idol group'_

He sighs, not wanting to see the big picture yet. Today he wanted to discuss about their next performance on music class together. Needless to say, they wouldn't pair up with anyone else. He just liked playing music with her, and for him right now, that was it. Yamato was about to ring the door bell when Mimi suddenly runs past him from the main door, but they did lock gazes, and what Yamato saw were tears in her eyes. Before he could chase her,

"Mimi-chan! Wait!" Satoe runs out the gate. She stops when she sees Yamato. "You..." Then she looks away. Satoe knew who Yamato was. They met when Mimi insisted to invite him for dinner. Yamato thought she was exactly the image that popped into his head when he imagined how Mimi's mom would look and act like. Positive, Picky and Young. But now, Satoe had a crease on her head, and her face looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"W-Why was Mimi crying?" He asks quietly, not wanting to startle her. She looks down in shame. "... Please. I want to help."

"... I... I'm sorry, Yamato-kun."

..

Yamato pants, finally gaining sight of Mimi on the grassland near the shrine. "Why did you follow me?" She pouts, burying her head deeper into her folded arms.

"I'm glad you didn't ask how I found you. This is the only place where you- or at least we find peace."

"Answer my question."

He sits beside her. "No need to be snappy."

For a moment, they were watching the sun go down slowly. Mimi couldn't look at his eyes. "I'm sorr-

" _samui ne to kimi ga chiisana te wo boku no pokketo ni suberikomase_

 _kogoeta yubi wo sotto atatameteru_

 _tsuyogari na kimi no yokogao ni sukoshi demo kumori ga aru toki ni_

 _egao de kimi no suki na uta utaeru ka na_

(If you feel cold then please slip your tiny hands in my pocket,

It'll gently warm your frozen fingers

but you sometimes bluff a little on your face when it is chilly or

you sing your favourite song with a smile)

 _shiroi iki wa ima hitotsu ni natte yozora ni tokete yuku_

(when your white breath goes and melt in the night sky)

 _nani mo iwanaide ima kono toki ga tsuzuku to ii ne_

 _boku wa tada mitsumeteru negatteru_

 _shizuka ni tsumoru yo konayuki_

(You don't have to say anything it'll be nice if this moment continues

I'm just hoping, wishing that

Let the powdered snow pile up quietly)

 _oroshitate no kuroi BUUTSU no sei de kutsuzure shita migiashi yasumete_

 _yukkuri na kimi no hohaba ni awaseteru_

(Because of you brand new black boots, you should rest your blistered right foot

I'll slow down my pace to match your steps)

 _isoganaide futari no RIZUMU de kono mama aruiteku_

(Don't rush, from now on, both of us will walk in rhythm)

 _nani mo iwanaide yagate bokura wa wakariau kara_

 _ima wa tada dakishimete atatamete_

 _subete wo tsutsunde iru kara_

(You don't have to say anything eventually we'll understand each other

As for now, we'll just embrace and warm up each other

From all that surrounds us)

 _shizuka ni tsumoru yo konayuki_

(Let the powdered snow pile up quietly)" Mimi was shocked, though she knows that she should have expected that. She feels a tear fall from her eye and looks away, wiping it. Yamato sits closer. He rubs her back. "Have you calmed down?"

"The opposite, you idiot."

He chuckles. "It doesn't matter, Mimi."

She stands up. "Of course it does! All my dreams are made here! I raised my flag standing high here!" She stomps her foot and clench her fists. "I-It's not fair." She trembles in sadness.

Yamato stands up. "I believe in you, Tachikawa." He holds her shoulder. "If you can raise your flag here, then you're bound to build a castle in New York."

She slaps his hand away. "That's not it!" She turns her back to him. He doesn't understand.

"I won't leave." He answers. "I won't go anywhere."

"... It's not fair."

"I'll wait."

"It's not fair!"

"I'll raise my flag higher here! It'll be higher than the stuff you'll ever build!"

She turns around. "Yama-"

"I have dreams too." He chuckles. "Don't break the promise." He smiles and opens his arms wide. "And let's keep in touch." After a second, Mimi welcomes his embrace. She cries peacefully in his arms.

..

Mimi rings the doorbell of the Ishida's, stomping her foot restlessly with crossed arms. She was wearing a weaved flaring sunhat, a white summer dress, and wedges. She decorated her arms with her favorite bangles and bracelets, and made sure she looked decent today.

"Who is thi- Eh?! Mimi!" Yamato peeks from the peephole. He unlocks the door immediately. "Wh-What are you-" before he could completely take in how pretty Mimi looked like today, she grabs his hand, pulling him outside then closes the door.

"We're going to go on a date today!" She grins, which makes Yamato's heart race. He blushes immensely, dumbfounded. "Just the two of us. Before I leave, let's have fun!" Mimi cheers, while going down to the ground floor of Yamato's apartment building.

They went to the amusement park and rode the lightning roller coaster, Yamato almost getting sick, but Mimi having the best time of her life. They had lunch in a fairly fancy enough restaurant, one that Yamato isn't familiar of, and he ended up ordering their worst dish. Then they went shopping, much to Yamato's dismay. It was tiring following Mimi everywhere and he was always sitting on a bench, but seeing her smile makes up for the whole heavy feeling. He frowns when he's reminded of her leaving. He didn't ask for how long until she returns, but it does feel like if he did, he'd lose hope.

Their last destination was a simple photobooth, by the arcade. "Let's keep one of these as a reminder." Mimi says as she pushes the colorful buttons. "Show me your best smile, okay?" Yamato blushes. When it's printed, one photo showed Yamato looking away, turning red, one of them both smiling, one of them both making silly faces, Mimi holding her tongue out, and Yamato crosseyed.

Mimi was looking intently on the photos, her expression unsatisfied. Yamato pockets his hands. "Get in there."

"Eh?"

"Go. By yourself."

"Why?"

"I want a picture of you. You only."

"... Then... Will you give me one too? Of you only?"

"Yeah." She pushes him inside. "Make sure you smile."

When they walk home she walks on the low brick wall, about two feet high, by the railings dividing the city streets and the river. He walks behind her, Yamato being careful, not wanting her to fall to the ground. He observes her face from the behind and sees a smile. He does the same.

"Mimi."

"Yeah?" She stretches her arms wide for balance.

"Don't forget to write letters."

"Of course."

He looks away, frowning that he'd have to deal with people alone again. "I'll miss you."

She turns around and stops walking. "I'll miss you too." She jumps down and gets closer to his face, staring at his eyes. He blushes. She giggles. "No one will have a reaction like that but you." She starts walking again.

"That's not true!" He pouts. "You have that effect on everyone."

..

On the last day of this year's music class, Yamato conspired with all their classmates to surprise Mimi, who was going away that week. This would be the last time they see each other. So in the room there was a cake, pictures of Mimi, some streamers and balloons, pizza and other foods.

The background music was her playing 'Piano Sonata in C, K. 545 (1/2); 1st movement' by Mozart.

"Surprise!" They all say as she enters the room with some of her friends. Mimi's eyes were the widest. Earlier today she was grumpy because Yamato had suddenly denied her request of walking to school together, when really he was just preparing all this.

"We heard you were moving overseas, so we wanted to throw a party for you on the last day!" A friend of her greets. "We'll miss you Mimi-chan!" Yamato was smiling behind her. Mimi was moved to tears.

As they were walking home, after Mimi hugged Aoyama goodbye, Yamato carried her bag and some of her gifts from their classmates. Mimi requested her driver not to pick her up today. Yamato decides to break the silence. "So, this is really it... You're leaving."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"For doing that, with the other kids."

He smiles. "It's nothing." _When you come back, I'll probably throw you a party, too._

Mimi pulls something out of her bag. It was two brown notebooks, with a large music note embedded on the cover. She grins. "This one's for you." She hands him the one with the blue music note.

He blushes and scans the pages. It was a music notebook with lines for composition, and blank pages for words or lyrics. "Mimi..."

"Let's work on being the best, okay?"

He nods. "Thanks."

She looks away, cheeks pink, smiling. "When I come back, let's play to each other all the songs we made."

"It's a promise." They lock pinky fingers again, for the last time.


	3. Love, Courage and Friendship

Song by ATL and M5 :) encouraging everyone to listen to both. Lol dis a long chapter (because i compressed everything fo fit 14 chaps more or less)

Check this out - watch?v=VeohrNYpAYI

* * *

 **POV - FRIENDSHIP (14 yrs old)**

I was comfortably laying down on one of Odaiba High's tall oak trees, where most of my teachers would find me skipping class, though right now was lunch. I didn't feel like eating, so I was playing my harmonica, a Maroon 5 song, something I dedicated to Mimi, while thinking of a new tune to the lyrics I wrote in my music notebook Mimi gave me, which was sprawled on my stomach. There were a few people staring up at me, but I was used to ignoring it. After a few moments, the bell rings. I roll my eyes, knowing I had to go to math class. Maybe.

Nah. I look up the pierced-by-sunlight shadows of trees, and slowly close my eyes. I hear a soft piano playing in the back of my head, and remember her warm caramel eyes, pinkish white features, and -

"Hey, you!" My eyebrow twitches at the rash disturbing voice. I turn my body away from the stranger's direction, not opening my eyes. "You're my classmate in math! You with the blonde hair!"

I grunt and give him a glare. "I'm skipping."

"Sensei's looking for you." He rests his hands on his waist. I grunt and jump down three to four large thick branches, and land safely in front of him. "Wha-are you a ninja?" He shakes his head to himself. "Let's go."

"Teacher's pet." I mutter under my breath. As we were walking, I couldn't help but notice his unruly dark hair. I wonder how much shampoo he uses on it. He turns around, snapping me out of my trance.

"That was a nice tune you were playing a while ago." He grins.

"... So you've heard me."

"You're music's all over the school, but almost no one knows your name." Not everyone's into local musicians.

"I don't like introducing myself much."

"I do." He stops walking, holding out his hand. "I'm Yagami Taichi. Nice to meet you." I hesitatingly take it. He does look like that type of person who was always one to introduce himself first. "You're Ishida Yamato, aren't you?" I nod. He knows me from the small tabloid articles, probably. "Who's that girl you were always with, I forgot-" I frown. You shouldn't forget her name.

"Taichi-san!" A guy calls out from our classroom. "Class is starting. Hurry."

"Yeah, we are." He answers, dragging me makes me sit beside him, thankfully my chair was by the window. I avoid the teacher's eagle eyes and try to look at my desk, intently. When he's not staring me anymore, my gaze drifts to Yagami, and the girl with the amber hair beside him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks her, quietly.

She coughs. "Better. Thanks for going out for me." She pats his head. "You're a good boy." He chuckles. Could they be a couple?

Dammit. Taichi caught my gaze. "Sora! This is the blonde guy we saw in the newspapers. He's grown up now, like us."

"Ah... Ishida Yamato-san. Nice to meet you." She bows slightly. Her cheeks were pink, and she wore a jacket. "I'm Takenouchi Sora. Taichi's best friend." I nod. "Do you-" She sneezes. "P-Play other instruments?" A cough. "B-Besides the harmonica." I shed a drop of sweat, slightly annoyed by her effort to talk properly.

Taichi clicks his tongue. "I told you to stay home today." He pulls her head in closer, and for a moment, I thought they were going to kiss. Their foreheads touch, for him to check her temperature. Sora visibly turns redder. "See? You're burning up more than ever." Watching them reminds me of Mimi. I feel an ache in my chest and turn away. I miss her.

"I can't be absent!" Sora sneezes again. "I-I'm the class representative, you know."

Taichi sighs hopelessly. He was smirking. "I know, I know." He chuckles. "Mrs. Ever-Responsible."

After class I was listening to Mimi's recorded piano playing she gave me some time ago on my earphones in my wonderful solitude, when a speeding ball almost hits me, before I smack it away. Ouch. I glare at the direction, and Mr. Bushy-Hair was running toward me, clad in the school's soccer uniform. From the number of his jersey (11) I could tell he was one of the best players. How typical.

"Sorry. A member of mine didn't kick it the right way-" he pants, then looks at my hand. He purses his lips, seeing my platonic expression. "Do you want me to put ice on that?"

Before I could answer, another cheery ball of hair comes our away. "Captain! Let me do it for him!" What a suck up. He had spiky reddish brown locks all over the place, but thinner than Taichi's and defined eyebrows. I also noticed his hand bandages. But why on the hands when he's a soccer player? "Sorry. I'm the one who lost track." He says to me. "I'm Kouno Akira. Captain Yagami's right hand man." Taichi rolls his eyes at that.

I turn away. "It's not a big deal. I should go."

Taichi stares at me blankly, finally catching the attitude I was portraying. "... Akira..." He nudges him. "Why don't you take him to the nurses' office?" He quickly winks to his fellow player, then nudges him again. I narrow my eyes. "He's. That guy." Taichi mouths to him.

"O-Oh! Right, right, the nurse's office. Let's go, Ishida-san!" Akira drags me inside the building. I gape slightly, surprised that he had a strong grip, considering the thick layer of bandages.

I couldn't protest politely in his standards at the second Akira held a bag of ice against his hand-in an awkward position, almost like he was proposing to me. But what disturbed me the most was, I sigh, "Why are we in... In a band room of some sort?" I look around, seeing a drumkit, some amplifiers, stereos, disc players, a TV and more instruments.

"The truth is... I'm a drummer." He says, standing up. He clenches his fists, loose, then tight, loose, then tight. "I'm in a band that's gotten almost nowhere. This is where we practice." He scratches his head while sitting on his drumming stool. "We're only three members so-"

"Ah, I see." I also stand up, and pocket my hands. "You're a good friend of Yagami, aren't you?" I walk around, eyeing the pictures settled on a cabinet. "A band of only three members with three instruments won't do, of course." He gulps. I chuckle. "I made a promise with someone. Or rather, with myself, to only perform with her when the time comes." When she comes back for me. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. For now, I want to develop as a solo artist."

"Wait!" He calls to me, my hand almost at the knob. "Please, hear me play first."

...

"So you... Rejected him, just like that?" Taichi looks gloomily at me. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Then he chuckles. I raise an eyebrow. "I should've known you were this harsh."

"I told you, his playing was ragged and all over the place. I wouldn't collaborate with someone like him, even if it was just a one-time-thing."

"That's not true, Akira-kun was just worn out. Give him another chance." Sora defends. I sigh and lean back, crossing my arms.

"Let's give up on him, Sora. He's stubborn and seems like the type to be lonely forever." Taichi says, patting her back. "It's too bad for those guys, though. They really love music."

So do I. I look out the window. " _You shouldn't get used to being alone._ " She said. I sigh and hold the upper edge of my nose where my eyebrows' skin kind of intersects.

...

"A band asked you to join? Are they any good?" She says over the phone.

"I don't know yet. But I don't like the drummer."

"Listen to them as a whole and tell me about it." I can feel her smile in New York, in fact I feel lightheaded just by hearing her voice. "So, have you made any friends?"

"..." I blink.

"Loser."

"I just don't feel like it." I run a hand over my short spiky hair. "... Besides that, just to confirm, you're okay with me singing with other people?"

She giggles. I feel my heart race. "Who am I to be selfish?"

"You're my partner."

"Awww, Yamato! That's so sweet." She squeals. I turn red. "Sorry, but we can't be partners when we're on other sides of the planet." She sighs. "Besides, you realize if you do wait for me to come back, I'll just be holding you back right?"

"..." I look down.

"So please don't go back to that grumpy loner no one wanted to talk to in 5th grade." She strictly scolds me. "This is your calling."

I scratch my head. "Alright, mom."

"... But thanks."

"For?"

"For telling me that. You're important to me too."

I blush. "..."

"And update me if the band's any good. I have a lot of homework today so I gotta hang up." I always forget she's trying hard on her grades as well. A true perfectionist.

"Okay. Bye. Good luck out there."

"You too." We hang up.

...

"This is Miyamura Takashi, the son of a famous local doctor. He's a year older than us and plays the guitar." Taichi introduces, pointing to someone tall with dark eyes and black hair, not to mention the serious glasses. Me and the guy nod to each other. "-And this is Ishikawa Yutaka, he can play either the keyboard or the guitar." Taichi points to a gentle-looking fellow with side-swept light brown hair. He smiles and nods to me.

"I'm grateful you decided to change your mind, Yamato-san. What made you decide to give them another chance?" Sora asks, seated on a stool.

I cross my arms. "No offense, but if I join, I might use this as a stepping stone for a solo career."

"That's terrib-" Before Sora could continue, Taichi holds her shoulder, stopping her.

He smirks. "I accept your challenge." I raise an eyebrow. "Then if you choose to leave, don't come crying back to them once they'll be one of the best."

I will be the best. "I haven't even heard them play."

"There's actually one song we all wrote..." Takashi says, sharing a determined look with his other band members. "I want you to listen to it."

...

"What do you think?" Yutaka tiredly pants, some sweat dripping from his face from playing. I was sitting on their couch crossing my legs and arms, eyes closed, trying to concentrate on what I heard. Everyone nervously leans toward me, not knowing what to expect from my mouth. Well, they should.

"That was the worst thing I've ever heard." I say. Eveyone slumps, disappointed. I stand up. "As a whole, your whole style mixes together wonderfully, that's why it feels right, but it needs some individual polishing to make it sound a lot better." I walk closer to Yutaka. "You're playing was the most polished out of all of them, but I think you lost track of the song's natural vibe." I point to Takashi. "You sound nervous." Then to Akira. "What happened? You don't seem happy playing as you did yesterday."

I walk in front of the mic positioned with Takashi. "As for the vocals, I think Ishikawa-san, the backing singer, has more potential than the assigned lead singer." Me and Takashi lock gazes. "You were singing it higher than it should have sounded."

"Amazing..." Sora says, trembling with Taichi. "Said like a prodigy."

"What do you suggest we do?" Akira asks me. Good that he didn't ask me if I was going to join or not.

"I suggest you give me a copy. Let me work on it. It needs more highlights and contrasts here and there, and I have a synthesizer back at my place."

Takashi bites his lip. "What makes you think we'll give you our song just like that?"

I smile, sincerely. "Because I'm willing to join your band."

...

"You're one unpredictable guy, aren't you, Yamato-san?" Sora sheds a srop of sweat. Taichi and her tagged along with me while walking home.

"You're not the first one who said that." I reply, increasing the volume of my earphones. This time, Mimi was playing Mozart's 'Piano Concerto No. 21, K.467'.

"What was your basis that made you suddenly want to join them?" Taichi asks.

"They suck, but I don't, to put it frankly." They stare at me hopelessly, as I answer. I chuckle. "We have something we need from each other."

"And that is?"

"I have the skills, and well," I shrug. "They have the friendship." I stop walking. "Even if they didn't play very well, they played at their best, and all of them appreciated the effort from each other."

"Yamato-san..." Sora mutters. She smiles.

Taichi laughs and hangs his arm over my shoulder. "You could've just told me so! I'll be your friend."

"Get off me." I say. Sora chuckles at the sight. "Why are you so clingy towards me?"

"Eh? That's mean, Yama-chan." He pouts. "I just want to be your friend."

He pops my nerve. "Don't call me that, idiot."

Sora giggles. "You two are so compatible."

"Eh?!" Suprisingly, we _both_ beg to differ. Me and him share a glance. Taichi clears his throat, blushing. "I-I mean, of course we are. I can be friends with anyone." I roll my eyes. That's because you force them.

"Yamato-san, are you planning to join the rock band contest with The Teenage Wolves coming up in the local stadium soon?" Sora asks.

I stop on my tracks. "Did you just say... _The Teenage Wolves?_ "

She nods. "Yeah. That's their name."

My eyes twitch. I shake my head. "That's the most desparate name I've ever heard." Taichi and Sora laugh.

...

I open my laptop, fully knowing at this time Mimi was still sleeping. I send in the demo of the song I remade from the band, and write a note along with it:

 _I decided to join them, they're so bad from my evaluations, but if I join them, I think we'll sound better, at least I hope (though their song writing has big potential. I had no complaints on the lyrics). There's an upcoming music contest we'll join, too. I hope it'll turn out well. And yes, I'm trying hard not to sound unlikeable, or cynical and pessimistic. I miss you. Write back._

 _-Yamato_

I blush while writing the last sentences. Whew.

...

"Let's take a 5-minute break and discuss." I announce while stretching my arms, once we end practicing the song for the competition. We were by the soccer and tennis field, where Taichi and Sora were playing in their respective sports. Thankfully he gave Akira a pass for today. We were all looking at the two players, noticing they were better than their other teammates. I'm reminded of Mimi once again.

Akira was admiring Taichi's skills, as the other two were also quite amazed. I open my backpack and bring out four water bottles. "You guys. We need this for replenishment." I hand it to them. I smile. "We're working hard too, aren't we?"

"Huh? You're nice all of the sudden." Akira points out, popping my nerve.

"Shut up." I take a drink.

"So you're a tsundere." Takashi nods, adjusting his glasses. "Good to know."

"In truth, I think Yamato-san's really a good guy, behind his hard shell." Yutaka gently chuckles. "I mean, he gives us breaks all the time, and considers our abilities whenever he criticizes us, and now this." He grins. I blush, not knowing how to react. "He treats us as his friends."

"More like business partners."

Akira laughs, slapping my back. "Aw come on, don't rain on our parade."

"So..." I was determined to change the topic. "How long have those two known each other?"

They look back to the field. "You mean Captain and Sora-san?" Akira taps his chin. "When I met him, she's always been there." As I thought. "Hm, I remember they told me they met when they were eight or something."

"So they come a long way." I smile, hoping me and Mimi last longer than that.

"Why are you asking?" Akira tilts his head. He smirks evilly. "Could it be, you have a crush?"

I sigh hopelessly and rest my head on my palm. They laugh. "Come to think of it, wouldn't Sora-san fit with Yamato-san?" Takashi adds fuel to the fire. I glare at him. "She takes care of everyone in the soccer team really well, and someone so stubborn needs a partner who's grounded, you know?"

"She's not my type." I retort. We'd probably fight about a lot of things.

"Speaking of which, when you were a kid, there was this girl who you were with all the time, weren't you? Where'd she go?" Yutaka asks.

"She moved to New York." I reply.

"Ah. Yamato-san's brokenhearted."

"Shut up." I see Sora give Taichi a towel, slapping him with it. Weird. Usually she seems gentle. "And call me Yamato."

"What?" They all lean toward me.

I feel my cheeks burn. "Idiots. Don't add honorifics."

They gape, sparkles surrounding their faces. "Y-Yamato..."

...

"That was a great game just now!" Taichi stretches his arms. Weirdly, they were still going home with me.

"Too bad you got hit on the arm." Sora strictly replies, as if she was his couch.

"It didn't hurt that bad." He immaturely pouts.

"Your skin told the truth. Look at that bandage."

I decide to say it out loud. "Why do you guys always walk home with me?"

They stop walking. "... Why won't we?" Taichi chuckles. "You and Sora are the only ones I can walk with, considering our schedule."

"I'm guessing you're not used to be alone."

"No." He kicks a pebble. "I'm just not used to people being actually alone - when I can do something about it." He runs, to catch the pebble and kick it again.

I sigh, but smile in nostalgia. "He's like _her_ in a way."

"Who?" Sora asks. She grins. "Is there someone you like, Yamato-san?"

I blush. "Not really."

"No way." She giggles. "It's Tachikawa Mimi, isn't it?" My eyes widen. "As I thought, it's impossible to have no chemistry. From all the things you did together."

I roll my eyes and see Taichi climb a tree to rescue a stray cat. "What a weirdo."

Sora turns her head to the sight. She smiles. "But that's his charm, isn't it?" I look at her. "He never leaves anyting left alone, and he does everything he can, everything that's possible. He could be idiotic and unreasonable sometimes, but it's always because he's focused on the greater good."

I narrow my eyes. "... You like him, don't you?"

She steps back from me, turning red. "Eh?"

I smirk. "As I thought, it's impossible to have no chemistry." We laugh together. In the 6 years they spent together so far? How could they not?

Taichi looks at us, and for a moment, I saw no brightness in his eyes. He steps down from the tree with the cat, waving. "Hurry up!"

...

The day of the competition finally came. A lot of bands, other multi-member groups and individual performers, whether older or younger, male, female, etc., filled the backstage of the Odaiba Stadium. Some of the people were whispering about me, that this was the first real performance I joined ever since she left. _It's 1/2 of that all-around group, Ishida Yamato. I thought he quit music. Can he do this without Tachikawa?_

To be honest, I didn't know we were that famous. I hope I intimidated them enough, since Mimi was the one who had the more impact on appearance, as I believe. The Teenage Wolves were seated on a wooden bench, and Taichi and Sora, the goody two shoes they are, were waiting for us to come on.

They were there probably because Akira couldn't keep still. "It'll be alright. You guys fixed the song, when I heard it, I was sure you'd win." I resist the urge to roll my eyes, at Sora's cliché message. If Mimi were here, she'd-

"Man, look at all those singers, they look better than you guys." Taichi laughs. Sora glares at him. I smirk. Mimi wouldn't be contented. He's right, though. Everyone put a lot of effort in props and costume, while we were just in our school uniform. Meanwhile, the other three of the band gloom in despair.

I sigh, hopelessly. "You guys, we worked hard on this, the least you could do is believe in yourself."

They rise again. "Y-Yamato... So kind... So Godly..."

"Shut up and drink water to ease your nervousness." I say. They nod. "Yutaka, you're the backing vocals, so make sure it's not too cold."

"Ah, I'm so excited to watch the amazing Ishida Yamato perform." Sora claps.

"You better. It's been a while since I sang in front of a real audience."

Taichi crosses his arms. He pouts. "My soccer playing is better than this."

Sora's nerve pops, she places her hands on her waist. "You getting beat up by other players is not fun to watch." We all laugh at that.

At last, it was our turn, as the PA system announces the band's name. We hear the applause from outside, and at that I feel my heart beat faster. I grin. As the curtains rose to reveal us in our rightful positions, the dark large stadium, the bright lights, the cheers that filled my ear felt ecstatic. It was unlike any other thing in the world. It felt like a new dimension. I nod to my members, and Taichi and Sora at the back, who all looked excited. I touch the hard metal surface of the skinny mic, not feeling anxious at all. I clench my bass. We start. I lock eyes with the lights in front of me, and smile.

 _Long live the reckless and the brave, I don't think I want to be saved, my song has not been sung, so long live us_

 _Looking out at a town called Suburbia_

 _Everybody's just fighting to fit in, little rats running mazes, having babies_

 _It's a vicious little world that we live in, looking back at a life on the other side_

 _I realize that I didn't fit in, didn't hate it but I didn't quite relate it_

 _To my precious little world_

 _So long live the reckless and the brave, I don't think I want to be saved, my song has not been sung_

 _And long live the fast times, so come what may, I don't think I'll ever be saved, our song has not been sung_

 _Long live us_

 _Breaking out of a town called Suburbia, I remember everybody always saying_

 _"Little brat, must be crazy, never make it, in our vicious little world"_

 _Still I'm leaving, got a van, got a chance, got my dignity_

 _Got a dream, got a spark, got somewhere to be, take a breath, say goodbye, to their precious little world (And say goodbye to me)_

 _So long live the reckless and the brave, I don't think I want to be saved, my song has not been sung_

 _And long live the fast times, so come what may, I don't think I'll ever be saved, our song has not been sung_

(Takashi's guitar is now perfect. Everything is perfect. Our harmony is just incomparable. It was loud, now we would be heard. My eyes search for any doubt in their faces. None. We felt confident. It felt as if we were an outer space, among the stars.)

 _Long live us, long live us_

 _Long live the reckless and the brave, I don't think I want to be saved, my song has not been sung_

 _Long live the reckless and the brave, I don't think I want to be saved, my song has not been sung_

 _And long live the fast times, so come what may, I don't think that I'll ever be saved, I know_

 _Our song has not been sung,_

 _Long live us_

 _Long live us_

...

After the performance the crowd visibly and audibly cheered louder for us than any of the other performers. A lot of people, including ones who knew me before this, came to greet us backstage, hugging us, patting our backs, opening sodas, there were a few photographers who caught shots of us sharing group hugs, also with Taichi and Sora.

"Congratulations, Yamato-san!" Sora says, hugging me tight. "I'm proud of you."

I laugh and lift her off her feet. "I'm proud of me too." We share a smile. "Oh, right. And don't call me with a -san."

Yamato-kun, how is it performing without Mimi-chan by your side for a while? It feels great right now, but probably even better with her.

Yamato-kun, why did you decide to join a band? She told me I needed people. She was right.

Yamato-kun, can you explain your sudden interest in rock, after playing the harmonica and practicing vocals? It wasn't sudden. I smile at all of them, answering their questions only in my head. As expected, we won first place, along with a trophe and a large cash prize. We also signed a deal to be featured in a small article of a local music magazine.

...

We were writing a new song at school with only an acoustic guitar when a small crowd of girls surrounds us, a few meters away. Akira wasn't used the attention, nervous when one asked him how to make a beat. "So what do you usually do for lunch before us, Yamato-kun?" Yutaka asks, taking his attention away from the slightly annoying girls.

"Music too." I pull out my trusty notebook, smiling. "I write songs as well." Their mouths form an o.

While my band was flipping the pages to the words I wrote, my gaze drifts to Sora who looked lost.

"Takenouchi!" I call out to her. She smiles, seeing my face. I pat the space on my left, obliging her to sit beside me on the grassland.

"Yamato, have you seen Taichi anywhere?" She asks, worry all over her face. I notice two lunch boxes.

"No." I answer.

She clicks her tongue, troubled. "That idiot..."

"You can eat yours here, if your hungry." I say.

She grimaces. "I don't like eating with a lot of girls drooling at the guy beside me."

I chuckle. "So you and Taichi always eat alone together? How cliché of childhood friends."

"Pssh. Better than eating alone on top of a tree." She smirks. "You don't even eat. You play that small wind thing all the time."

I nudge her and joke, "Don't pretend you don't love it."

"Eh?... Could it be... Are you Yamato-kun's girlfriend?" A fan asks. I roll my eyes and dismiss it negatively with my hand. Sora laughs. I turn my head and see a glimpse of bushy brown hair from afar. What the hell.

...

"Don't tell me... He left early too?"

"He never acted like this before." Sora looks down sadly. "Is he mad at me or something?"

I run a hand over my hair. A lot of girls were watching us along the way _, Takenouchi Sora from the tennis team._

 _They're kind of cute together._

 _I know her! She's really nice. I like her for Yamato-kun. She'd take care of him._

 _She was there back in the competition too. They hugged._

 _What about Mimi-san?_

That's it. I stop on my tracks, hearing those words. "Sora, I think I know why he's trying to avoid you."

"Why?"

I cross my arms. "Have you ever considered confessing to him?"

"Impossible."

"I think he likes you."

"We've been friends for six years... I know him." She sighs and leans on a tree by the sidewalk. "He never lets anything get to him... He's almost oblivious, and sometimes he does it in purpose."

"Oblivious, huh. Meaning he's a hard shell to crack."

She chuckles. "Someone like me... Doesn't deserve someone like him." I raise an eyebrow. "He's touched a lot of people in his life, including most of our clique, which never expected to be friends with each other in the first place." She nods. "He's like our sun."

"You fit each other just fine." She bites her lip at my sentence. "I thought you too were best friends. You know each other better than anyone. You can tell each other everything, and if he really is your best friend, then he wouldn't care no matter what... But actually, I think he feels the same about you."

She blushes. "H-How would I say it to him? I'm no good. He may be the one who can talk to anyone, but I'm just as shy as any other girl."

I smirk. "This is when I can help."

...

"Yagami!" I call out to him from outside the door, Sora behind me. Taichi freezes, knowing he can't escape in this Math class. I stomp toward him, our classmates staring at us. My hand slams on his table with three tiny pieces of paper. "These are tickets to that fancy restaurant downtown." He stares at me, shocked.

Ishida's asking him on a date?! -somebody says.

"Me, you and Sora will go." I finish talking.

A love triangle date? -somebody says.

Taichi looks away, unable to look Sora in the eye. "N-No thanks."

"I wasn't asking. You're really going." He gapes at me.

"Taichi!" Sora glares at him.

...

Me and Sora shared an earpiece, so I would hear what she and Taichi says during their dinner. The Teenage Wolves, with me played jazz in the front of the whole restaurant, the main reason why the manager gave us three free tickets.

"S-Sora... What's all this?" He asks, looking around and feeling out of place."

"Yamato made me do it." She answers, and I almost want to step down and smack them both. They look away, blushing. Sora looks at me. I narrow my eyes at her. After a few moments, "Why... Why are you avoiding me?"

"You like Yamato, don't you?"

"Of course not!" She bites her lip. "How would I like someone I just met. Sure, he's cool, likes music and is levelheaded, but... To be honest, I like someone who I personally think is more attractive than that." She turns redder.

"... Oh." He doesn't look any happier. I can feel Sora cursing Taichi in her head. Idiot.

I give a signal to my band. We stop playing. "Everyone, we're going to switch to a song I like. The lyrics remind me of the bond I used to share with someone who left. She'll come back for me, but right now, I'm going to sing this because I want a certain pair to realize the feelings they have for each other." The crowd whispers to themselves. "Just to clear the rumors, I'm not part of that pair, actually, I'm proud to be a third wheel. Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora, please get your asses to the dance floor." They thankfully oblige.

 _Sunday morning rain is falling, steal some covers share some skin_

 _Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable, you twist to fit the mold that I am in_

 _But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do, and I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew_

 _That someday it would lead me back to you, that someday it would lead me back to you_

 _That may be all I need, in darkness she is all I see_

 _Come and rest your bones with me, driving slow on Sunday morning_

 _And I never want to leave_

 _Fingers trace your every outline, paint a picture with my hands_

 _Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm, change the weather still together when it ends_

 _That may be all I need, in darkness she is all I see_

 _Come and rest your bones with me, driving slow on sunday morning_

 _And I never want to leave_

 _But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do, sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

 _Singing someday it'll bring me back to you, find a way to bring myself back home to you_

 _May not know_

 _That may be all I need, in darkness she is all I see_

 _Come and rest your bones with me, driving slow on sunday morning_

They kiss at the end of the song.

...

 _Dear Yamato,_

 _I'm proud of you. I bet at this point, you already won that contest. I absolutely loved the demo. Your voice sounds nervous, though. Is it because its for me? ;) Make friends! Real friends. By the way, you haven't even told me the name of your band yet. How do you guys sound? The genre? I can't imagine you singing anything but rock. I miss you lots too. New York's being a bitch lately, but it's okay. I know I'm stronger than this._

 _-MT_

 _..._

 _Dear Mimi,_

 _We won, like you said. As for real friends, there were two childhood friends (that reminded me of us- kinda) and I sorta set them up together. They're dating now, and currently Yagami Taichi (1/2 of that pair) introduced me to his lunch table, which unexpectedly consisted of a senior trying to be a doctor, a computer geek, and younger people. But they're all nice._

 _Don't hesitate talking to me if New York's too heavy for you to handle (after all, Taichi forced me to enroll to a gym. He claimed it was necessary for my image). I believe in you, though, never forget that. Write back._

 _-Yamato_


	4. Hairstyles

I hope it wasn't a drag to read the previous chapter. This one's shorter. Audio for this chapter: watch?v=qh1ogOfmZ8w

who do you think will win? Mimi or Yamato?

* * *

 **POV - SINCERITY (14 yrs old)**

" _Due to recent public demand in radio and reviews of articles, the local band from middle school who just won the Odaiba Music Star competition, more known as The Teenage Wolves, have independently released their first single, named The Reckless and The Brave. The lead singer, Ishida Yamato has also recommended the fans and incoming followers to stay updated of their music, that this is just the beginning."_ After minutes of scrolling, I finally found the small internet headline he was so proud of. I smile. I'll work as hard too!

...

 _Dear Yamato,_

 _Look what I did!_

*sends picture*

I was happily humming to Yamato's new song he made with his band, reminded of our conversation last night.

 _YOU HAVE PINK HAIR?! ヽ(￣д￣;)_

I smile, hearing his deepened voice and the polished lyrics. His bass sounded great too.

 _Does it look bad?_

Some people were staring at me, dancing a little. I grin at all of them. They turn away almost immediately, some, blushing.

 _No. The opposite. I didn't know pink would look so good. :) -Yamato_

"Hey, Mimi!"

"How are you doing?"

"See you later Mimi!"

I wave and greet all of my schoolmates who walk by. Taking off my earphones, I twist the knob of my classroom door. "Good morning Mimi!" Everyone says. I wink at them and skip to my seat beside Alison, the first girl who approached me ever since the start of this semester. She had long curly bright yellow blonde hair, always wore dangling earings, and eyebrow liners.

"Mimi, dear! There you are." Her phone was in her hands, as always. "Michael texted me already. He's free after school. Let's go make you a star?"

I smile. "I couldn't thank you two enough for hooking me up with a record label."

She shrugs. "It's no big deal. All you have to do is sing and look cute." She waves a hand and gives me a satisfied look. "Which is such a piece of cake for you."

"Speaking of Michael, I haven't met him yet. He was absent for two weeks now."

"Unlike you, he doesn't like studying much." She scrolls down further on her phone. "And he's also really busy for shoots and other interviews."

I giggle and nudge her. "Must be a burden to be the girlfriend of a movie star."

She smirks. "I hate to break it to you, but compared to his dad, he's nothing."

"Still. He's famous. Everyone knows him around here." Michael Barton is the only son of that single handsome actor.

"He's also the captain of the football team, and the renowned president of the school's music association."

I can tell she was proud of him. "-And you're the captain of the cheerleading team and modelling club."

She pats my head. "Oh Mimi. You flatter me too much." We share a girly chuckle. "But yeah, we are a match made in heaven."

"After school today, right? Does that mean we're skipping cheerleading practice?"

"Yeah. You're vice captain, so it shouldn't be that hard to find someone to cover up for you."

...

"Hi. Has Michael Barton arrived yet?" Alison enthusiastically asks the lady on the counter, leaning forward her. They converse as I look up and around the high ceiling and escalators and notice the sunlight rightfully passed through the large glass framework of the building.

I walk mindlessly and see a grand piano near an entrance of a hallway. Excited, I raise its cover and sit on the stool. I make sure only a few people were watching me, not wanting to cause trouble for the company. I take a deep breath, and play. At the first note, heads turn.

 _New to town with a made up name in the angel's city, chasing fortune and fame_

 _And the camera flashes, making it look like a dream_

 _You had it figured out since you were in school, everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool_

 _So overnight you look like a sixties' queen_

I notice Alison and the lady stop talking. She smiles at me. It's been a while since I sang in front of people. I miss performing with _him_ already.

 _Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky_

 _And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one._

 _But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh..._

 _Now it's big black cars, and riviera views, and your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you_

 _And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page_

 _And they tell you that you're lucky, but you're so confused,_

 _Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used and all the young things line up to take your place._

 _Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive_

The thing swinging glass doors open wide, enter a lot of people in suits - with cameras, at this exact moment, suprisingly. I tone down the volume, but I don't stop playing.

 _And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one._

 _Can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh_

 _It was a few years later, I showed up here and they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,_

 _How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out,_

A young guy holds up a hand to silence the press behind him. He walks toward me.

 _They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere, chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square, and it took some time, but I understand it now_

 _'Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right,_

 _Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one let me tell you now, you're the lucky one_

 _Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh_

I see him smile. He had bright green eyes, platinum blonde hair, which grew up to his collar, and his face awfully reminded me of someone I missed.

 _Yeah they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one._

 _And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, whoa, oh, oh_

When the song ends, he leans toward me, on the piano. "Hi there." The cameras swarm, circling us. "I'm Michael Barton."

"Baby!" Alison squeals, wrapping her arms around him. They definitely looked like a star couple. "This was my girl I was talking about. She's good isn't she?" I blush at that.

"She's very good." He says nodding, not taking his eyes off me. "We'll talk to my producer immediately."

...

"So..." I roam my eyes, not able to look at his directly. The shiny equipment filled the room, but it was comforting, like I belonged here. "I didn't expect you to agree so quick." Two days later since my impromptu performance and here we are in the recording room, waiting.

He smirks. "Why not? Alison talked about you. And I've seen you play." He sits on the swivelling armchair. He crosses his legs. "May I ask, did you... Did you write that song?"

"You mean _The Lucky One_? Yeah. Why? Does it suck?" I sit in front of him, curious of his opinion.

He chuckles. "No. It's really... I don't know."

"What? Tell me." I answer immediately.

"... You actually like people criticizing you?"

"Yeah. I could get better if you want. I even have a notebook of all the lyrics I wri-"

He laughs, stopping me. "The song sounds awesome. I loved the composition." His eyes drift away. "I just wanted to ask you... Do you really think that?"

"Think what?"

"That artists like us just get lucky?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Yeah." I say firmly.

"So it has nothing to do with talent?"

"Not necessarily." I hold my chin with my thumb and forefinger. "I just think that everyone equally has their own potential and capabilities and it takes mere circumstance for them to be in a position where they can improve and be heard as true entertainers."

His eyes widen a bit. Then he smiles his usual welcoming smile. "Mere circumstance, huh."

"Uh-huh. Fate, destiny or whatever you call it." I look over to the mic inside the recording booth. "Those circumstances lead up to where you'll be after everything, whether running away from the papparazzi, tending a rose garden, or just sleeping with a random stranger."

"You're really frank." He says. I shrug. "I like that." And after a few moments he starts staring on my bright colored hair. The door opens, and he stands up, greeting our singing coach.

...

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Swooning girls lock their attention to Michael who was walking down the hallway with his girlfriend, proudly clinging on his arm. "How did it go recording with Mimi?" Alison asks him.

"She was great. Her voice and writing skills impressed our producer." He answers.

"Really? I knew she'd be fit to be a star. The cheerleading coach liked her in our last tryouts too. Speaking of which, Michael... Would you come to our upcoming competition?" She blushes. "You didn't attend last time."

"I'll see if I'm free." _Did she say that Mimi was in their team? Interesting._

"I'm really working hard too, you know."

He pats her head. "I know, I know. I'm proud." Alison smiles, her cheeks pink, gripping his arm harder. "Hey Alison, I have an idea that can make Mimi's release as an artist easier."

"What is it?"

"Remember that modelling agency I talked to you about?"

She waves her hand dismissingly. "Oh yeah. The one that I was too busy to join. With drama club, cheerleading, and-"

"Can you bring Mimi? Let's make her have a magazine background."

"... But don't you think that's too much? She's an honor student and -"

He smiles reassuringly. "She can do it. She's trained to be someone who consistently gets better." Alison looks away. Michael pouts. "Don't you believe in her?"

...

"Alison! You're so incredibly nice!" Mimi's eyes sparkle while hugging her friend, grateful that she was going to introduce her to modelling. "Thank you so much."

The blonde smiles at Mimi's expression. "It's nothing really. We'll go together in the weekend, alright?"

"Yes! I'm looking forward to it." Other popular girls sit at their lunch table, immediately immersed in the color of Mimi's hair and her current cute outfit. Alison looks at Mimi, up and down. She erases a thought in the back of her head.

"M-Mimi... I'm Yuki..." A quiet voice approaches them from behind. They turn their heads and see a small shy girl with a large folder and glasses. Alison raises an eyebrow. They meet eyes and the girl immediately turns away. "I'm just your math classmate... Our teacher told me to collect the homework."

"What a nerd." One of the popular girls giggle, making the others in the table, including Alison, smirk.

"Oh sure." Mimi opens her bag and takes out a stapled form. "Here it is." She smiles at Yuki.

"Th-Thank you." She accepts it, then nervously looks at Alison. "Um... You too."

"What?" Alison blinks.

"Your-Your math homework."

"Girls like me don't do homework often."

Yuki grips the folder harder. "Do you... Do you honestly think it's okay to do that? Just because you're one of the cool kids."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alison checks her painted nails. "Honestly, I'd like to do it, but I'm not as smart as other people." She stands up and crosses her arms, facing Yuki with an overwhelming height difference. "But you know what, I'm happy I could be prettier, taller and subjectively, at least for me, better than other people." She walks away. "Come on girls." And they follow.

Except for Mimi. She sees Yuki looking down, trembling. "Do you want us to pass that together?"

"Y-You're okay with that?"

Mimi smiles. "Yeah. It's no big deal. Ignore Alison. She hates math."

They walk together as Mimi notices Yuki's armband. "You're running for student council?"

The small girl nods. "As treasurer."

"That's cool. When I was a kid I used to like becoming one of those guys who get to boss people around."

Yuki giggles at that. Then she grins, realizing something. "Why don't you join as well, Mimi? With your grades it's not a hard goal... Not to mention, you're really kind."

"What? You think I could win?"

"Subjectively, at least I do." They both laugh.

...

"Oh, I like that tune." Michael says onto the mic, feeling ecstatic of her work. Mimi was inside the recording booth, playing her guitar. She comes out and shares a high five with him. "When did you write that?"

"When I first got here. I wrote the lyrics recently too." All she could do was write in the airplane, while taking walks in the park, or even just at home when she's bored, but she didn't want to sound braggy, not in front of a pro.

"Genius." Michael mutters, leaning on a black metal synthesizer.

Mimi giggles, feeling flattered. "Not really. I just like to sing what I feel."

"Have you ever felt somehing toward someone?"

She raises an eyebrow. "You mean have I ever written someone a song?"

Michael smirks. "So smart."

She chuckles. "The answer's yes, but I don't have the chance to reveal it to him."

 _A Him_? "Why not? I'm sure he has some kind of interest in you."

"I moved away too soon." She replies, looking at her fingers clenching her guitar's neck. "... Why are you so sure he likes me, though?"

"Because I like you."

"How honest."

"And everyone else does. According to Alison."

Mimi smiles, blinking slowly. "How'd you two meet?"

"We've known each other ever since we were kids."

"And now you're together." She sighs. "I'm kind of jealous."

"You're jealous?"

"You're with each other. With someone who will always feel like home, someone who will always bring you back to the safest place."

"... are you talking about the boy you wrote a song about?" A childhood friend, huh.

She blushes. "... He probably doesn't like me as much as I like him. In fact, I bet he secretly hates me."

 _How cute._ "... Wanna bet?"

...

 _Dear Yamato,_

 _Thanks for believing in me! And that's so cool! You have a lot friends now, I assume. Let's talk about them next time. I feel like a proud mom. Meanwhile I have some news for you, but I want to hear your voice while talking so I call you when I'm not busy. ;)_

 _-Mimi xo_

 _Dear Mimi,_

 _I hope your not stressing too much. Don't be such a perfectionist. Take time to enjoy flowers and stuff - like what me and Taichi did while watching Sora's flower shop for her. I'm looking forward to and that call._

 _-Yamato_

 _Dear Yamato,_

 _"Don't be such a perfectionist" - Says the person who's never contented of what his bandmates do XD_

 _Mimi xo_

...

 **POV - SINCERITY**

"Are you sure you're not making yourself too busy though? Running for student council secretary?" Alison says, making me take off my headphones. The two of us were running on a treadmill in our local gym. We enrolled together earlier, that way Yamato wouldn't be ahead of his so-called image.

I give her a smile. "Yeah. Why would I? I'm perfectly in control." I don't want to disappoint those who believe in me. I want to keep my promise

She looks away, with her brow disjointed. She probably doesn't understand how I feel. "What about modelling?"

"I'll do my best. Thanks."

She smirks. "You're amazing."

I chuckle. "Not really. Maybe I just like doing a lot of things."

"That reminds me. You're writing a song with Michael recently, aren't you?" She stops running, taking a hung towel on the machine's side bar.

"Yep. Our producer encouraged it. He's great."

"I see..." Her eyes drift away.

"I never got to ask this, but how long have you been together?"

Her spirits visibly raise. "A year, but I had a crush on him much longer than that."

"I bet he did too." She blushes smiling. "Michael's really a joker, huh? Though he's kind and honest, he likes playing tricks sometimes." I say, recalling the time when he locked me up inside the recording booth.

Alison giggles. "Yeah. But I like that about him. He's unpredictable." Like a loner who unexpectedly brags about his sudden group of friends. I sigh, wanting to see his blushing face again. It was so easy to make him flustered. But when he shines, it's like nothing will get to him. Nothing will break him. I close my eyes and feel warm by just thinking of his smile. When I open them, Alison was looking at me with a strange face.

...

"That's right. Quickly but carefully move your hips while stretching your legs." My modelling coach says, holding my knee. I gulp. I was at the agency, with the other pros, Alison and Michael watching me on stools. It was nice trying someting new, but it is kind of nervewracking having experts watching you on a runway. "You're doing good so far. Keep it up." She smiles as gently as possible, then claps her hands twice. "Let's take a break everyone." Some models were glaring at me, but who cares. Must be my overwhelming pretty hair. They walk away eventually, still with frowns.

I walk back to my friends. Michael hands me a cup of hot coffee, reminding me of sweets back in Odaiba. "You were awesome."

I take a sip. Mm. Caramel in the afternoon. "You mean as an amateur."

"No. Even Alison couldn't have pulled that off the first try." He nudges her. She gives him a look. "Do you like the coffee."

"It's great. But to be honest, I miss homemade coffee." I stare at the cup. It had my name. "In Japan..."

...

"I just realized. It feels weird here." My light pink telephone was in between my ear and shoulder. I was advanced reading on english, when I got bored and decided to call Yamato.

"Weird how?" I can hear him cooking breakfast, the oil cracking. I smile- remembering that time we practiced in his house and he almost overcooked the fried chicken. "Meh, you probably just miss me too much."

I chuckle, and decide against saying that could be true. "I'm just... I'm doing a lot of things here... But it doesn't feel like..." I rub my legs together, crossing them. "-Like I'm going anywhere."

"Hmm." He flips the pan. Fried rice, maybe. It was almost as if he was just a meter away, hearing his rough voice. "You mean like everything you do is useless?"

"Yeah. Like it has no point."

"That is weird. Who are you and what have you done to Mimi?"

I smile. "My friend introduced me to a record label recently."

He turns down the heat of the stove. "... You're cheating." He sounds bitter, but he's probably smirking.

"That's why I told you to make friends." He clicks his tongue. I laugh. "I'm running for student council secretary, joined the cheerleading squad, and a modelling agency." He sighs, running a hand over his hair. Oh his hair. I miss his hair. "I miss your hair." I suddenly say. But then I remember, I am that girl who says these types of things.

"... Can you actually hear what I'm doing?"

"Yes. A great singer has to have great ears."

"Figures. Your name is _Mimi_." I giggle but feel farther from the Japanese language. "I miss your laugh." He says.

I roll my eyes. "I miss your hair more." He laughs a bit. "Hm, first one to write a song about it?"

"Please. You want me to write a song about your laugh? That's like taking music class all over again."

"It's fun to do it?"

"It would be easy."

It'd be fun writing a song about Yamato's hair. My eyes drift to my small clock by my dresser. "Don't you have school?"

"Fashionably late, as always." If he were beside me, he would have winked. I feel an urge to hug my pillow, so I do.

A thought comes to mind. "How are you keeping your hair right now?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Is it still like when I left?"

"Yeah... But it's kind of getting long... To my neck, I guess."

I hope it grew downwards. "Don't cut it."

"Okay. If you say so."

"Seriously?"

"Do you think it'll look good on me?"

"Yeah." If it looked good on Michael, then definitely.

"Okay. I trust you."

"You're more gullible than I thought."

"I can't belive you're still that bossy annoying 11 year old girl I met to this day."

I grin. "I'll take that as a compliment." _I miss you_ travels in the silent air. No words had to be said.

"I gotta go. Dad's up. Bye." He quickly says. He never liked talking with me with his dad around.

I feel myself tense. "Okay. Call you later alright?"

"Of course." When he hangs up, I sigh and throw my phone on the edge of my bed with a flop. I look at my textbook and kick it away, opening my composition notebook to get started on that hair song.

...

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Students were swarming around the bulletin board which appeared earlier this morning. The results of the recent election came in, and Mimi and her group of friends, including Michael were standing right in front of the gigantic white memo. In bold letters, her name was printed there. "She truly is amazing." Michael murmurs quietly, catching Alison's attention. She stares at his face, absorbed in Mimi's name beside the words _Secretary_. She was directly beside him, but Alison didn't feel like Michael saw her.

"I can't believe I actually won." Mimi runs a hand through her hair. Her popular friends were flattering her, all of them proud. I can't wait til I tell Yamato!

"Congratulations, Mimi-san." Yuki, presently assigned to treasurer greets. "I knew you could do it." The other girls were glaring at the so-called small fry.

"You too! I'm excited for this year."

"Me too. It's the first time someone so... Sparkly got the spot." Yuki blushes, not knowing what appropriate word to use.

Mimi giggles. "Thank you." She feels her heart race, looking up and around. People smiling at her, acknowledging her. She closes her eyes, grateful. _If you can raise your flag here, then you're bound to build a castle in New York_. Yamato once said.

...

For the past few days, Mimi has been attending a lot of council meetings, modelling sessions and composition advising. Today she had Cheerleading Practice. She was clad in her black shorts, tank top and sneakers, cotton candy hair tied in a ponytail. Alison and the rest of her team sees her stretching, with earphones and an ipod.

"There's Mimi." One member says. "She's so busy these days, almost as if she's at three different places all at once."

"It's amazing how she can handle everything right?" Another says, making Alison cross her arms.

"But her skin and body is still so flawless." Another says. Alison sighs, walking toward her. The team captain lays her bag on the bleachers and joins Mimi, stretching their legs.

"Hey Mimi!" She greets.

"Ali!" Mimi grins in reply, taking off one ear of her headphones. "You have a new shade of lipstick! That's so cute."

Alison was almost annoyed, but she tried to smile at her very best. "I see your legs are getting... Um, muscular I guess." She says desperately trying to see a flaw in Mimi's white firm and lean legs. She innerly hoped it didn't bother Mimi too much. "If that's what you'd like to call it."

"Oh really? Cool. I guess I can run longer now." Mimi chuckles, only taking a short glance on her limbs.

Alison bites her lip. "How's music these days? Michael told me you're stuck with one part of a song... But that's okay... I mean artists don't make masterpieces immedia-"

"Oh _that_ song." Mimi waves a hand dismissingly. "He said I didn't need to work on it for a while. But I did finish the lyrics already. He got worried that I was getting too busy with Student Council and all, so recently he's been trying to polish and add some parts to it." Alison gapes a little. "But I really like Michael's ideas. Ever since he suggested new sounds instead of cliché ones for my song, I appreciated them and loved the song even more." Mimi walks toward the coach who just turned up for the day, with a towel around her neck. Alison was licking her lips and again, crossing her arms.

...

The next day during lunch, Mimi brought heavy thick books on their table. "Even here you're miss goody two shoes." A girl says, eyeing her. "Student Council sucks."

"I'm fine, Jessica." Mimi says, calmly sitting down. Her friends notice her brand new nail polish. "I volunteered to do attendance check." Alison rolls her eyes.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Another one says. "I'm amazed. And I'm encouraging you." She briefly rests her hand over Mimi's hand."

Alison crosses her legs under the table. "So yesterday, Mimi and I were at cheerleading practice right?" The girls turn their heads over to Alison, while Mimi was opening the books. "And these basketball varsities were totally checking us out! I mean, one was really hot but-"

"I can't believe you noticed." Mimi comments, almost scoffing. "I was to busy trying to keep up the pyramid."

Alison grins. "Right. It was probably because I was at the top, and you were just in the second layer."

Mimi smiles, with uttermost sincerity. "I know right? Coach even complimented me saying I have such strong arms." She says melodramatically. "I was so glad. I thought I was doing lousy but then..." She trails off. The girls on the table gasp in awe of how amazing Mimi is, except for Alison who was pursing her lips.


	5. Yamato The Sugar Fairy

Thank you for the lovely comments :)

Disclaimer: do not own digimon or any songs mentioned.

Author's Note: I'd actually like this to be more than a short story, as in 30+ chapters to expand on their characters, but my schedule won't allow it. Classes start in early august and for july I'm travelling to NYC. lol (so JTWIN and NR, the two connected stories, would be on hold until I finish my trip - because i need more knowledge and experience to continue those)

Oh and Multiple povs in the chapter after this

Audio for this chapter:

Welcome to New York by TS

Meet You There by busted!

* * *

. . . .

 _Walking through a crowd, the village is aglow, kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats_

 _Everybody here wanted something more, searching for a sound we hadn't heard before_

 _And it said, welcome to New York_

 _It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York, welcome to New York_

 _It's been waiting for you, welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _It's a new soundtrack, I could dance to this beat, beat_

 _Forevermore, the lights are so bright_

 _But they never blind me, me,_

 _Welcome to New York, It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York, welcome to New York_

 _When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors, took our broken hearts, put them in a drawer_

 _Everybody here was someone else before, and you can want who you want, boys and boys and girls and girls_

 _Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York, welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York, It's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York, welcome to New York_

 _It's a new soundtrack, I could dance to this beat, beat_

 _Forevermore, the lights are so bright_

 _But they never blind me, me_

 _Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York, welcome to New York_

 _Like any great love, it keeps you guessing_

 _Like any real love, it's ever-changing_

 _Like any true love, it drives you crazy_

 _But you know you wouldn't change anything, anything, anything_

 _Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York, welcome to New York_

 _Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York, welcome to New York_

 _It's a new soundtrack, I could dance to this beat_

 _The lights are so bright, but they never blind me_

 _Welcome to New York_

 _New soundtrack, it's been waiting for you_

 _Welcome to New York, the lights are so bright_

 _But they never blind me, welcome to New York_

 _So bright, they never blind me_

 _Welcome to New York, welcome to New York_

. . . .

 _In music-related news, friend of rising actor Michael Barton, Japanese blooded model, songwriter and local singer, Mimi Tachikawa has recently released her first single entitled 'Welcome to New York' whereas she expresses her feelings towards moving away from her home land yet being able to adapt so easily due to America's vibrance. Associated with th aesthetic agency, she is currently featured in several magazines as an artist to watch out for incoming years. By survey of her target audience, people her age and possibly younger, she has recieved five-star comments for both her songs and looks, also following her on several social networking sites, not to mention some writers and composers aiming to work with her. Various people are definitely anticipating her next move._

. . . .

 **POV - FRIENDSHIP (15 yrs old)**

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Such a painful thing to waste_

 _Tell me now where do we go?_

 _Now the future's not so clear_

 _I can't believe we've ended here_

 _Where's the world that doesn't care?_

 _Maybe I could meet you there_

I close my eyes and feel comforted yet at the same time, disturbed by the track I was listening to on my headphones. I came to school early in urge of the comfort brought by my tree. I wanted to climb up and listen to some filtered songs for basis of writing. My pencil was twirling in between my fingers, notebook on lap, waiting for my brain to produce an idea worthy enough to solve my dilemma. I sigh, frustrated. Students were here already, their noise reaching up to this height. 8 am. Worst hour for songwriting.

"Such a grumpy face this early, Yamato?" Taichi whines behind me, rested on another branch. I didn't notice him. He pinches my cheek as my nerve pops. I slap his hand away. "Meanie." He goofily grins. "Whatcha listening to?"

"A song called _Meet You There."_

"Ah! I know that one." He leans forward then smirks mischievously. "You're missing someone today, Yama-chan?" I blush and turn away. "It goes like this doesn't it? _Now you're gone,_

 _I wonder why, you left me here,I think about it on, and on, and on, and on, and on, again, I know you're never coming ba-_ "

I hit him with my notebook. "That's a different song!" By Simple Plan, another band. But I'm not that sad.

He snorts. "Why are so grumpy anyway? Did that Mimi girl get mad at you?"

I sigh, rubbing my temples. Taichi's loudness doubles in mornings. I cross my arms. "I don't like how songs which convey how much you miss someone are slow in tempo."

"Ah. So you're planning to write a new song, preferably, one that completes your standards." He snickers. "You're so sappy." I blush again. "Lemme see what you've come up with." He grabs my notebook before I could protest. " _I'm lost in empty pillow talk again_ -" I snatch it back. "Wah~ you never fail to impress me." He goofily scratches his head. "As expected from the guy who won multiple contests ever since his debut." He pats my back.

I haven't told Mimi me and The Teenage Wolves were hunting for competitions to get noticed by producers and magazines. I mean, she should have gotten the clue. Usually when we talk to each other, I like how we don't speak of our progress. More of how are we emotionally, mentally and socially coping without each other. In short, we just joke around and make each other smile, which prevails over relationships that often discuss business rather than feelings. In my opinion.

Not that we're in a legitimate boyfriend-girlfriend relationship.

Anyway, as of this moment, locally, the Teenage Wolves is regarded as a blooming band, one with a slowly rising fanbase. Speaking of which- "Taichi, tell the girls below the tree that I need to get down." I like to make use of his brawn from time to time. He owes me since I exposed Sora's feelings for him. Talk about oblivious.

"Oh. So they need to clear a path for you right?"

I nod. "It's kind of sad. They've been waiting there for about two hours already."

. . . .

"-Then the explosion almost reached the smoke detector!" Inoue Miyako enthusiastically and comically acts out her previous science experiment. Our whole lunch table was focused on her, but me. I was scrolling down on my phone reading about Mimi, who apparently went on with another cruise with models and that Michael boy- a guy that she waved off when I asked about him. 'He's not really that important' -she said. But I really should applaud her socializing skills. I've heard he wrote her new single with her.

"Yamato, you've been absorbed in your phone all day." Sora points out. The group turns their attention to me. I shrug.

"He looks mad doesn't he?" Taichi nudges her.

I roll my eyes. "I'm just observing what Mimi's been doing lately." Probably because her name was announced on _international_ TV recently. I can tell she's rapidly collecting bricks for that _castle,_ I quote.

"Stalker." Taichi teases, poking my cheek. He peeks on my phone. "That's her? What is this. She's really cute." They all lean toward my phone and fawn over her. Mimi was wearing her so-called favorite white summer dress and a sunhat, complete with her pink hair. It was one of her pictures in the modelling agency she talked about. Her smile was as wide as it could get, and the beach background really brought out her eyes, but of course, they wouldn't notice that. I hope.

"As expected of Yamato-kun's girlfriend." Jyou adjusts his glasses, blushing while looking at Mimi.

"I'm impressed." Koushiro comments.

"Her bright hair looks cute on her." Miyako says in awe.

"She's not my girlfriend." I hide my phone and give Jyou and Koushiro a strange look.

"No wonder you think about her all the time." Taichi laughs. "Even her face is hard to forget."

"It doesn't explain why you seem to be in a weird mood, Yamato." Sora says beside me, also peeking. "I thought you and Mimi have been talking lately."

I slump on the table. "We never really stop talking... It's just that..." I look at my phone again. That guy named Michael had a photoshoot with her. Again. "She seems so faraway." My friends stare at me with wonder. It is astonishing how much Mimi affects me when she's not here at all. "A record label, beauty companies, even acting..." What is her limit? Will I reach it?

A light bulb appears on top of Taichi's head. "If it's a record label you're looking for... I think I know a guy." My eyes widen at him.

Sora sighs. "Taichi knows everyone."

"W-Why did you tell me only now?" I gape.

"Because. You can live without one. You have fans, you have money, you have-" not enough.

"-Give me his number. Now."

. . . .

"So..." Yutaka and the other two gulp in front of my cellphone. "This... This is the power of Tachikawa Mimi." I had them read all I could find on the internet about her.

"It's no wonder she was the one girl in your whole life so far you actually wanted to play music with." Takashi adds.

"Yamato..." Akira groans. I stop walking around aimlessly in our band room and raise an eyebrow at him. He was probably intimidated too much. He brings over my phone, pausing on her picture- in a one piece swimsuit. "This. This picture." He blushes. "I think I'm in lov-"

Takashi stands up quick enough to stop my arms. "His body is essential for success." He immediately whispers in my ear, pacifying my sudden bloodlust for Akira.

"Anyway." Yutaka stands up. "We're meeting that Narumi person right?"

"Yeah." I nod. "Next week." I sit on our leather couch and cross my legs. "Finally. We get to work with a professional." I frown, realizing Mimi had all her cards played.

I catch my bandmates staring at me. Takashi sighs and scratches his head. "It's really a pain to be in a group with you, Yamato." He says, smiling.

I narrow my eyes at him. "... What's that supposed to mean?"

Yutaka and Takashi share a playful grin. "It means we're putting off everything now... So let's go to the arcade!" They cheer. Akira joins them in dragging me.

"W-Wait!" Before I could understand what we were doing running away from the band room, I couldn't ignore how comfortable it felt to be held on your arm by three grown men who used to hate me. Maybe it was the sunset. Or their laughs. Or our unsynchronized running feet. Or their sweaty fingers from playing the instruments.

In any case, I didn't want to care about _why_ , But more of just _what next?_

Before I knew it, I was smiling again.

. . . .

"I didn't know they were that many music rhythm games in our local arcade! Takashi introduced all of them to me! And then Akira played that dance revolution thing, which proves he really does build muscle to his legs... Then I never expected Yutaka of all people to win all four of us a stuffed animal! One for each! A dog for Akira, a bear for Takashi, a-"

"-Ya-ma-to." She cuts off my sentence, with a cuter voice.

I chuckle. "Sorry. I blabbered."

She giggles. I blush and pull my blanket closer. It was 5 am in Tokyo, and I refused to get up from my bed yet, but for Mimi, class just ended. I called her first, knowing what time she'd get home in- I turn to my calendar- thursday. "I don't really mind that you speak like this." Is it me or is her voice softer? Like she's holding something back. "In fact, I'm really happy you're having fun with your friends."

I blink. "... Is this fine?"

"Yeah! No doubt."

"I mean... Is having a band okay?"

"We talked about this already."

"Mimi... Be honest." I kick my bedsheets away and run a hand over my hair. "Do you think that me being with people... Is bad for me?"

"Why would I think tha-"

"Do you think it's too much for me? Do you think I'm being distracted?" I stand up and look at me and Mimi's picture on top of my drawer. Me and Mimi's trophies. Me and Mimi's articles. Me and Mimi's memories.

"... Calm down."

"Mimi."

"Ishida." Is the name she uses when she feels that she should give me a beating... Or advice. She sighs. My heart beat quickens its pace. "Last time, you were talking about how you, Takenouchi Sora and Yagami Taichi were shopping, and how you finally realized you liked wearing white shirts." I turn red. "You were insanely happy." Her voice is gentle. You could tell what face she was making just by hearing them. "...but..." I close my eyes. I see the image of her looking down, mouth in a straight line. "But as your fellow musician and rival, I never did tell you how I felt."

"..." I sit on my messy bed.

"Make sure you don't get left behind."

"Mimi."

"Yamato."

"Tachikawa." At that second, I feel her smirk at the end of the phone line for some reason. "Have I ever told you how much red lipstick suits you?"

"..."

"I read and listened to everything. Your new makeup line, your single, your flexibility and dance moves, your music style which abruptly changed from guitars to perfectly synthesized artificial sounds, your photos, your so-called perfect fashion sense, your keen ear..." Looking at the old pictures, ones with me and my harmonica, I'm reminded of my passion. "But..." The passion for my own world of music, "but have you ever been aware of what I was doing?"

"..."

"Ever since we started, The Teenage Wolves have been living, surviving, and growing by itself. As a group, us three, but with almost no help from professionals."

"..."

"Next week, we're finally meeting with a record label."

"-I never said distraction was bad."

"You never said it was good either."

"Yamato." At that name, it ends. "You are such a dirty little stalker."

"Mimi!" I whine. "You forgot to call me for like... A week. You didn't even tell me you got mentioned on a big news forecast."

"I was surprised at that too!"

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"You have homework, I'm guessing."

"Smart."

I smile. "Hang up. School's starting soon."

"Really? Not fashionably late?"

"I have a thing for trees in a foggy sky."

"You are such a melodramatic bastard."

"I know. You love it."

"Oh, shut up." I smile, knowing she was rolling her eyes. "... Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." Then we hang up.

. . . .

"Yamato..." Taichi was the first to climb up beside me, as usual. "You seem different today."

"I'm finished with the song." I tell him before looking down below. Class was almost starting soon, but there were still fangirls waiting for an autograph.

Taichi leans toward me, examining my face. "You seem... Shinier..?" I avoid his gaze. He grins. "You spoke with Mimi, didn't you?"

I urge to climb down to ignore him when he grabs my phone in my pocket. "A forty-five minute call?!" He cackles seeing the recent records. I snatch it back and jump down before he teases my red face.

He runs after me, catching my pace. Duh, how could he not. "I'm not in the mood, Yagami." I clench my fists, trying hard not to sound embarassed.

"Wah! You're so passionate today, Yama!" He grins, and if he wasn't such a good guy, I would have punched him. "I can't wait to hear that song." I stop on my tracks and look at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Ouch. I like your songs too, you know." He scratches his head. "Ah. You're blushing again."

"Shut up!"

"You're so cute, Yama-chan." We walk to our classroom, with most eyes on us, nevertheless, both me and Taichi were at least this popular before we even met. "And those text messages you sent to Mimi-"

My eyes widen and I instantly cover my ears. I try not to blush. _He saw._ "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

"Who knew you were that sweet enough of a person to suggest always saying _I miss you_ instead of _goodbye_?"

. . . .

Narumi Akemi, our future producer looked like a former gang member. But I didn't say that out loud. She had a large dragon tattoo on her arm, very short olive hair with bangs, wore black jeans and boots, and smoked a cigarette outside the office.

Are we that desperate?

We were all scared at first but as she first spoke, "Hello my dear youngsters! Would you like some homemade cookies?" She brings out a tray of said pastries. "What about some coffee? I could always tell my assistant? Oh I bet you guys are going to record some kind of song to impress a girl, huh?"

 _Close, but not quite._

Me and my bandmates simultaneously shed a drop of sweat at the change of character. "We'd like to produce a song with this record label." I start, holding out a demo CD I recorded in my room.

She stares at it, then smirks. She presses her cigarette on the metal tray. "I see." Her voice deepens. She crosses her arms. "You're not a bunch of babies, I suppose."

"No." I answer. "We're a band. We've released a few songs independently, but now we could use some professional help."

"... Help?"

"Partnership, I mean."

She smiles. "You're the singer?"

"And the lead writer." Yutaka says proudly, circling his arm over my shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"Ishida Yamato." I reply.

She chuckles. "I meant your band."

I blush. "The Teenage Wolves."

"That's such a bad name." She grunts.

"Don't blame me."

"You're Ishida Yamato, correct?" She gestures us to follow her, probably into a studio. "I've heard of you."

"I'm honored."

"I'm kind of shocked you came to me."

"Why?"

"You obviously don't know me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't be." She smiles, innocently, as if. "And I've also heard of your band..."

"Really?" Akira excitedly asks, sharing a glance with the other two.

"Yep." Akemi opens a thick upholstered glass door, grinning. "In fact, my assistant's the president of your fan club."

"We have a fan club?!" My three bandmates gape, as I smirk at that. I never expect any less of our fans. Inside the studio, were a brown carpeted floor, soundproofed walls and multiple booths and large metal equipment. Our eyes were practically sparkling.

"Ah. Welcome back, Narumi-san!" A girl with loud spiky hair greets us. She was holding another tray of cookies. "Wah! These are the boys!" She quickly stands in front of us, amazed. "N-Nice to meet you!" She bows, her face red, eyes hazy, legs shivering, body in a ninety degree angle.

"You're the president of our fan club?" I'm shook by the sudden gesture. "Th-Thanks."

Akemi smiles fondly at her. "This is Motomiya Jun. She's big help to me."

. . . .

"Yamato!" Akemi shrieks, nerves popping. I hide behind the couch, with my other frightened bandmates. "Get your ass over here!"

"N-Narumi-san... T-Take your stress pill." Jun was also nervous, but lucky for her, she wasn't the prey, so Akemi just ignores her.

"I-shi-da..." Our producer growls in her darkest aura, I hope. "Unless you master that harmony I taught you for the song... We are not releasing it." Ever since she heard the demo, she's changed everything.

"The tempo's not even right! It's a mess of a song!" I retort, while shielding myself with the bass. She pushed each of us to record our individual at least 20 times, before we can grasp what she calls the 'image tune'. A concept we do not understand as a whole.

We disagree too much. "Listen! Do you want to be a real band or not!"

"We do!" All of us answer simultaneously.

"But-But Akemi-san, you haven't even made us listen to what we recorded yet..." Yutaka was practically crying.

Akemi stares at us and breathes, inhale, exhale, then she takes Jun's pill. "Since you're new in this business, I'll explain once and for all. Sit properly." We do, facing her standing form. The scene reminded us of soldiers being trained into an army. "An 'image tune' in my original concept. It's the identity of the artist, what distinguishes them from each other. In order to make more of these songs, one must fully grasp how their own image tune sounds like. If their image tune is not officiated or undefined, the artist may not be recognized as much by the public." I think of Mimi and what changed her image tune, into a finer, more delicate, but better and sharper melody. I like both her tunes, but I'm more interested of what happened? Than why it did.

We nod at our producer, slowly absorbing her explanation. She continues, "In short, it's a trademark. I didn't want you to listen to yourself because I wanted you to sync with each other. I wanted you to form yourself based on your peers, on the people you agreed to work with, the people you trust, to form a unique and completely united technique. You are a band, but a single artist."

"A-Akemi-san..." Akira and the other three were touched by her words. "You... You're a really good producer." As it turns out.

She smirks. "Yamato. Keep in mind, not your mistakes I pointed out in the past, but your bandmates' strengths that shone throughout this session." She crosses her arms. "Surely, you remember each of their strengths."

I look at the guys, then her. "I practically raised them." I answer cracking my knuckles. "Let's go make a hit."

. . . .

Jun's jaw dropped to the floor as soon as she saw me standing in front of her. She quickly makes an upright stance and clears her throat, trying to look decent. "H-How can I help you? Ishida-san." She smiles gently, cheeks pink.

I bow a bit. "I just wanted to thank you, for being the president of our fan club, which we haven't encountered in any way yet."

"I-It's no problem! I like being a hardcore fan."

"Really?" She nods. "... Don't you get impatient and tired of us? We're not that famous, so it musn't be easy."

"True... But when you guys give it your all, it never fails to impress us. There's just something about The Teenage Wolves that drags us back in even after a long hiatus... And we're proud to say we're your fans, because we know someday people are gonna give a lot of credit to you, at your pace right now."

"..." I tap my chin. "You sound like someone I know."

"E-Eh?"

"Nevermind." She seems so... Calm, for the president of the fan club. "You don't have to hold back at us, Motomiya-san." After all, she seems like a nice person.

"What do you mean?"

I smile and pull out something in my pocket. "Can you promise me one thing?" She was staring at the object, eyes shiny. "Don't leak it, please." I hand her the CD we recorded.

"A-Are you serious?"

"I'll give my trust to you, the president of our growing fanbase, for now." I wink at her. "Let's see if you can keep it."

"..." She was holding back tears, clenching the disc. "T-Thank you very much!" She bows to me.

I cross my arms. "You know what this means, right? You'll have a responsibility." She nods, and salutes. I smile and pocket my hands. But if she ever does leak the songs, I don't blame her. I want to know what choice she'll make.

"Um..." She fidgets, avoiding my eyes. "I-Ishida-san... I wouldn't mind if you call me by my first name."

"Okay. Then you should with mine, as well."

She suddenly leans toward me on her toes, eyes wide. "S-Seriously?" Her aura changed. I chuckle. She blushes.

"One last question. Just to clear things up." She stands upright again. "Why did you decide to work for a well-known hardworking yet sometimes hard-to-manage producer when you know the band was currently independent?"

She pouts shyly, looking down. "Fans do their best too, you know."

I smile. As expected. "You really are fit to be behind us." She grins. I pat her head. "But... How did you know we were going to approach Akemi-san?"

"My little brother sits with you in lunch." She proudly admits. "But! Please. Don't tell him. He'll think I'm a hopeless bum and tell my parents I'm wasting my life. We fight a lot, actually."

I wonder where Takeru is at this moment. I look down. "... You shouldn't, so much."

"Eh?"

I shake my head. "It's nothing. Well. I better go-"

"Wait." She pulls my hand when I start walking away. "I just needed to tell you. Fans are the people willing to be there for an artist no matter what."

I smile. "I know. I'm grateful." I nod then turn back. As I reach the inside of the elevator, she waves to me.

"I hope you can meet you brother again soon, Ishida-san!" She calls out.

My eyes widen at her words. I laugh. "Call me Yamato!" Then the metal doors close, making a single ring.

. . . .

"Daisuke's big sister? I haven't met her yet. I think she goes to another school." Taichi was lifting weights while I was wiping sweat off my back. It was our gym day, thanks to this guy, me along with the band have each of our own membership.

"Daisuke rarely talks about his family." Sora says, seated on a bench, holding a timewatch, to keep track of the both of our workouts.

"I've heard they have sibling rivalry." I add.

Taichi chuckles. "Daisuke is the type to bicker a lot with someone he doesn't agree with."

"He's been getting better." Sora retorts. "I've been teaching him."

"As if you don't have anger issues." Taichi scoffs.

She kicks him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I roll my eyes. "Sometimes I forget you two are actually dating."

Sora sighs and brings out a bottle of water from her pink gym bag. She gives it to me. "Anyway, was the producer you met nice?"

I shrug. "She fits us." I sit beside Sora on the bench. We watch Taichi and his toned muscles, that kind of make me cringe. I try to think of something else. "Are you an only child, Sora?" I say, removing the cap of the water bottle.

"Yeah. But I usually treat Hikari-chan as my sister." She says, reffering to Taichi's sibling.

"You act like everyone's mom." The boyfriend comments. She gives him a look.

"How about you, Yamato?" She turns to me with curiousity. "We never got to ask, after all." Come to think of it, how does Jun know about my personal life? Well. She is the president of the fanclub.

"I have a little brother. About Hikari-san's age too." They gape, eyebrows knitting together. "What? Is it that much of a shock?"

"... We assumed you were an only child..." Taichi laughs. "With that attitude." My nerve pops.

"I didn't expect that answer." Sora says. "I'm really curious, now. How is he like? Where does he study?"

"More importantly, how do you act when you're with him?" Taichi snickers.

I blush at all of their questions, only used to Mimi interrogating me about Takeru like this. I pout and look down reminded of a memory. "Mimi... Mimi once said, that to Takeru, I was like a fairy that granted all his wishes." I close my eyes, hoping my embarassment would go away.

"I knew it." Taichi says, after a silence. "Tsundere." I kick him. "Yamato, you're blushing again."

"It is pretty cute." Sora giggles, patting my head.

"Shut up."

"Ah! Yamato!" Sora almost shrieks.

"What?!"

"... I just noticed... You're growing your hair."

Taichi crosses his arms. "It must have something to do with Mimi. Look. He's blushing again."


	6. Change

Some of you misunderstood my last author's note. I meant I originally wanted this to be 30+ chapters, but I'm compressing it instead into 14 or less. Gomen ne.

* * *

"Ah! This is so annoying." The student council president of New York Beowulf Academy groans, slumping into the long wooden table. "All the students are asking for something interesting to happen. I hate survey month." He glares at the folded papers scattered all over the room.

"I do think we are in lack of events they can actively participate in." The vice-president concurs, nodding. His gaze drifts to the other side of their table. He smiles, seeing her pretty face. "What do you think, Mimi?"

"Eh?" Mimi was caught off guard. She was listening to one of her demos on her phone with a headset. "S-Sorry. What was it again?"

"It's fine. I know how busy you are." The VP shakes his head, while Mimi sinks into her seat, blushing. "Do you have any ideas on what to do for the upcoming months? We don't want to be ranked as a boring council."

"Events, huh." Mimi closes her eyes, not able to concentrate since all she was doing for the past week was promotions in magazines. It was suprising for others that she was able to collect and pass down survey forms for the council, and even attend the meetings. "... We probably need something that can unite them."

"Sports, maybe?" The president suggests. No comment. He sighs at the uncertain faces of his fellow council members. It was too cliche. They had read all the comments of the students regarding their current authority, and from a 1 to 5, 1 being the highest score, they got an average of 3. He takes a glance at Mimi. "Fine. I'll dismiss everyone today. Let's meet up next week. Good job." Everyone bows slightly to each other before slowly walking out of the room one by one. Mimi looks at her watch. She had to meet up with Michael later on, for a writing session. "Mimi! Wait up." Their president calls her out.

She turns around, noticing the guy's sympathizing look. "Y-Yes?"

"... You surely read those comments right?"

Mimi looks down, ashamed. "I'm so sorry for being a bother." Some of the students blamed her full schedule and frequent absences for the almost invisible identity of the student council.

"It's not your fault, Mimi." He smiles. "What I'm trying to say is, the reason why they want you to be here with us is because they know exactly how good you can be to them." She looks up at him. "They miss that bubbly girl who imposed quite an impression, with her bright smile and pink hair."

. . . .

Yamato squints at the mirror, not impressed by what Sora did to his hair, while Taichi was holding back a laugh. "Are you sure about this?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

Sora pouts. "You look better for me, I guess." Yamato gives Taichi a look. The latter offers him a thumbs up. The blonde sighs. His hair was long enough to be tied into a high- but short-lengthed ponytail, but he didn't think Sora would do it. He looks at his face on the mirror in multiple angles, wondering if Mimi would approve of this.

"It's like he's a samurai." Taichi finally lets the words fall off his mouth. Then he laughs. Yamato and Sora glare at him.

"Anyways, you need to do something special with your appearances, considering next week is your first official TV interview." Sora says, hands on Yamato's hair, combing his spiky blonde bangs.

Yamato narrows his eyes at his reflection. He pulls out his phone and searches for Mimi's fans' social network sites, since he recently learned what fans are capable of. They say that there's rumors the two are dating. Taichi catches a glimpse. "That guy has a girlfriend."

"Who?" Yamato turns around to look at his friend.

"Michael. He has a girlfriend. Her name is Alison."

"How do you know?"

"I watch TV like anyone else." Taichi answers, smirking. Yamato narrows his eyes. Michael is that famous. "So you don't have to worry, Yama-chan."

"Oh, shut up."

After meeting at Sora's place, the three proceed to the nearby mall, where they would meet the rest of Yamato's band to shop for clothes. In the department store,

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Akira sheds a drop of sweat while scanning each of the hanged shirts on the rack.

"Ah. That one looks pretty good." Yamato points at a grey muscle tee, with a single vertical stripe in the front left.

"You're right!" Sora says, picking it up and holding it against the drummer's chest. "Akira-kun can match this with some skinny black jeans."

Yamato nods. "It can go with his usual sneakers. It's definitely his style."

Sora shares a high-five with Yamato. "It's also a versatile garment that can go with almost any accessory."

The other four boys with them gape. Takashi clears his throat. "You two are really stylish."

"As expected of Sora." Taichi laughs, circling an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "She wants to be a fashion designer, you know."

"Eh?!" The whole band gapes, except for Yamato.

Sora blushes. "I know it's surprising, since I'm not as feminine as other girls..."

Yamato smiles. "It's not. You dress very well, I've noticed."

"You noticed, huh. Thank you." Sora smirks. "You learn a lot from Tachikawa-san, don't you?" She teases, as Yamato turns red. They laugh at him.

"That's amazing, Sora-san! You can be our official designer!" Akira says, clapping.

"Well, I did help Yamato with his hair before..." Sora adds.

Yamato narrows his eyes. "I'm not sure I could trust you so easily after that..." Then they all laugh again. Yamato smiles at his friends, feeling lighthearted at the sight. His gaze drifts to different racks. "Ah. Look." He turns their attention to one of the shelves.

Takashi adjusts his glasses. "A-Are those..."

"-Fans." Yutaka finishes. Akira gulps. "They're hiding from us."

Yamato sighs, but he was smiling. "They're taking a lot of pictures too."

Akira and the other three share a look. They grin with excitement. "Yamato!"

"What?"

"We can't wait until we release our new single!" Akira clenches his fist, with a new sense of fulfillment.

Yamato, Taichi and Sora smile with fond. "But first, this TV interview comes first." Sora says, holding up her forefinger. "That's why you fashionless idiots should follow me for today." That's right, for Yamato, today would be a happy today, another moment of weightlessness. He wouldn't remember _other things_ for a while.

. . . .

Michael was seated on one of the black couches in the recording room. Mimi was looking at him, observing his lower lip pursed while trying to find a suitable harmonizing melody for their new project. He certainly looked like a perfectionist at first glance. Mimi concludes that he's one of those people who only move forward no matter what, the people who aren't shook by casualties. "Can... Can I ask you question?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think my style sucks?"

Michael chuckles. "Excuse me?" Mimi retains her attentive face. "If I did, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Then... Why did you change the instrumental of _Welcome to New York?_ I wanted it to have guitar and bass in the background." Michael looks up from the guitar, struck by her question. "I like the new one too, at the same level, but... Why did it have to change?"

 _She's genuinely curious._ "In my opinion, the songs an artist makes reflects his personality, his experiences, and his ideologies. In your song with context to your situation, you travelled in a new place, and slowly began to love everything about New York. It's new for you, it amazed you, it changed you."

"... Is... Is that a good thing?"

Michael smiles, lowering the guitar beside him. "What's messed up these days is that people only have two visions of change. Change for the better and change for the worse." He can see that Mimi was worried about something. "But it's also true that before a so-called 'change', there are already two sides of a person, percieved by someone else subjectively. Good and bad... Then, may I ask you, Mimi... -chan, what is change to you?"

"Change..." She looks down. "I don't know."

"You're confused. Change is not to worsen or to improve one's character, it's to add color, whether people see it as black, grey or rainbow, etc."

"Michael..."

"It's to add another side of you, not to lose what you already have." Mimi's eyes widen. She grins at those words of his. Michael chuckles, pocketing his hands into his long black coat. "You're so innocent."

"... Is-Is that bad?" She turns red.

"No. It's cute." He picks up the guitar again. "That's why... For this next song, since your feelings awfully reflect your lyrics as you said, let's put the guitars, shall we?"

Mimi's expression lights up. "Did the lyrics reflect the guitars?"

"Well... It sounded like you were reminiscing."

She smiles. "I'm glad you understand."

"Of course. It's nice to think about those peaceful endearing memories, now and again."

"... You have those?"

"That's offensive."

Mimi giggles. "If I look innocent, you look like a wolf finding prey."

Michael smirks. "You have no idea." Mimi giggles again, amused. Michael sighs. "Even wolves laugh."

"When were those memories you so speak of?"

He crosses his legs. "The clearest ones when I was in grade school, where I first met Alison Palmer. 4th grade to be exact." _Ah, same age me and Yamato met,_ Mimi thinks. Michael suddenly chuckles fondly.

"Why?"

"She was so ridiculously supportive of me, that it's no lie that I wouldn't be who I am now if it wasn't for her."

Mimi smiles. "How sweet."

"It was because my mom died a long time ago, when I was born, and my dad kept chasing women, so to be truthful, I wasn't the happiest kid out there. Still, when I'd watch my dad's movies, I'd be amazed of his talent, Alison was the first one who told me I could do better than him. It was really funny. She'd give me a scolding whenever I cry, because I was discouraged too easily."

Mimi nods. "Alison's really encouraging to her friends, huh." Michael frowns at that. He looks away. Mimi tilts her head, confused. "What's wro-"

"Anyway, let's finish the song." Michael picks up the guitar, cutting Mimi's sentence off. She shakes her head, thinking she needs to get a grip, like always.

"Michael, one more thing?" She wanted to hear what he had to say, fully knowing actors don't get much chances to do that. She believed he was her friend, and so did he.

His hand pauses on the doorknob of the sound booth. He turns around, smiling. "What is it?"

"How can you describe my style?"

. . . .

Sora decided to just brush up half of Yamato's frontal left bangs and hold them off with several small black hair pins, so instead of having his face covered with blonde hair, half would accentuate his so-called natural smirk, as well as show off his dark toned eyebrows. In fact, he looked neater with this new form, complete with a white v-neck shirt, a black cardigan and matching jeans. Taichi just laughed saying he reminded him of the lead singer of _the 1975_ with the hairdo. He and Yamato would bicker, and Sora would giggle out of bliss. The Teenage Wolves as a whole prepared for this encounter, consulting Sora for fashion as well, as the forecast is assigned to be aired nationally. They were going to make a statement.

The interviewer wore a grey suit, a pink tie, and had his legs crossed. He was chubby and almost balding, but his expression only conveyed cordiality and gentleness. Yamato remembers Taichi's words backstage once he meets the eyes of their interviewer. _Let down your guard for a while, he's the bridge that connects you with your audience, your fans, and those soon to be._ Yamato smiles. It was a small late night TV show, but he was grateful enough. The narrator finally introduces them, cue people in the set clapping, as they wave hi and sit down on a red velvet couch in front of a glass coffee table all on a raised platform.

"It's so nice to finally meet all of you in person." The interviewer nods to them.

"It's our pleasure, Kanba-san." Yamato says.

"So, your names are..." He trails off with kind eyes, urging them to continue.

Takashi's heart was beating too fast. He felt his cheeks warm against the large studio lights above them. Yamato gives him a look. It's okay. "I... I'm Miyamura Takashi." He adjusts his glasses and smiles. _There's nothing to be nervous of_. "I play the lead guitar." The girls swoon of his alluring dark eyes, they could see that he was trained to be a gentleman. Takashi was the eldest and most mature out of all of them.

Next to him, "Ishikawa Yutaka. The keyboard and backing vocals, but sometimes, I play guitar too." His warm brown eyes look away shyly, as the people admire his natural behavior. Yutaka was the cutest, youngest and puppy-like member of the band.

"Konou Akira's the name! I like drumming." The one with the bright smile and messy reddish brown hair winks, giving a small cheerful salute. The girls squeal of his open personality.

Yamato smiles, relieved. His bandmates turn to him. "I'm Ishida Yamato." He bows slightly in his seat. "I sing, and play the blass." Flowers seemed to surround Yamato's aura, making girls blush. His few words meant a lot more, that he was a serious type with an overwhelming soft side, not to mention how elegant he looks with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You guys are really good-looking." Kanba chuckles. "The fans have submitted some questions for you just to get a brief overview of your image. I'm excited to hear your answers." He pulls out a tablet, retaining his friendly grin. "Do any of you have girlfriends?"

Yamato sighs feeling hopeless, hearing his bandmates tremble at that question. "No." The audience positively reacts.

"Even you, Yamato-kun? According to some, you had a girlfriend a while back, didn't you?"

"She was just a friend. She's a blooming artist in America, as well."

"And there's no hard feelings?"

"None at all. Mi-" he cuts himself off and takes a glance at the curious looking audience and his smirking bandmates. It was too late to say her last name instead of her first. Yamato narrows his eyes. "Mimi's my best friend. I cherish her very much."

"Oh? A crush perhaps?" Kanba leans toward them, like a snoopy entertainer. Yamato blushes.

"Yamato always stalks her." Akira says.

Takashi crosses his arms. "They're like rivals, you see."

"They take inspiration from each other." Yutaka comments.

Yamato glares at all of them. "You three are idiots." The whole studio set laughs at that statement. Yamato looks at them, mildly gaping. The people were entertained at their instinctive attitudes. He feels his cheeks turn pink.

"Oh, you have a wonderful friendship." Kanba says.

Yamato smiles. "Is that so-"

"We're Ishida Yamato's biggest fans!" Akira cheers, as with the crowd. Yamato blushes harder.

"That's right! We support him in every way! Our leader's got it all!" Yutaka joins him, standing up and pointing at Yamato with excessive arm movements. "The looks, the brains, the talent!"

Takashi's glasses shine. "We're his loyal soldiers!" He salutes, standing up as well. The crowd cheers louder. Yamato's jaws drop.

Kanba sheds a drop of sweat. "Y-You're friends are really supportive of you, Yamato-kun."

"They're just being weir-"

"No!" Akira cuts him off, blushing. "W-We wanted to take this opportunity to thank Yamato." The said blonde's eyes widen. The three boys bow at him. "You taught us how to be better at what we love doing the most."

"If it weren't for you, we would have given up soon." Yutaka says.

"That's right. Yamato, thank you for being genuine with us. You truly are a good friend." Takashi adds.

"We know that you can be really harsh sometimes, but it's comforting that you don't push us away like we expected you to... And... And I think it's nice of you that even though you're competing with someone far away, you don't push us as much, and make sure we're not pressured." Akira stutters.

"You guys..." Yamato was lost for words. He bites his lips and smiles to himself. He nods. "What is this? Weirdos."

"E-Eh?"

"Raise your heads, you bastards. Let's finish the interview properly."

"Y-Yamato..."

"Thank me later, when we hit international, okay?" He winks. The crowd suddenly stands, and claps. The band stare in shock, Yamato in particular.

. . . .

Satoe Tachikawa strolls down the large carpeted hallway wearing red pumps. She just got home from work, perfect timing for dinner with Mimi, since her husband worked overtime. "Mimi-chan?" She knocks twice on the white door.

Meanwhile Mimi had her headset on, listening to her demos she made with Michael recently. She was tapping on her physics notebook, thinking about how to solve the homework problem. She sighs, and stretches her arms. She still couldn't find what formula the word problem was asking for, and the demos didn't sound that good. She rests her cheek on her clenched fist and furrows her eyebrows. Suddenly, her vision darkens. She feels two hands cover her eyes. "Mom!" She whines.

Satoe giggles. "My princess is too busy. Let's eat?"

Mimi takes off one ear of her headset. "I already did." Mimi points to the small empty glass plate on her desk. From its remnants, she could tell it was toast and some fruit. Satoe sighs, taking a look at Mimi's student council documents as well as cheerleading event fliers.

"Mimi-chan." She says firmly, crossing her arms.

"What is it?"

"I have a day off tomorrow, why don't you skip school with me?"

Mimi holds back a laugh, biting her lip. "You? Have a day off? Is today April fool's?"

"I'm not joking." Satoe blushes. "Let's go to Coney Island tomorrow. That's where we went when we first got here, right? You liked the roller coa-"

"Mom, midterms are coming up, Alison and I have yoga tomorrow, Michael and me will finish the song, I need to suggest an event for the school as the student council secretary and..."

"And?"

Mimi says nothing and looks at her and Yamato's framed picture. When they were kids. I haven't spoken to him in a while.

Satoe follows her gaze. She smiles. "Mimi-chan." She repeats, this time encircling her arms around Mimi's shoulders. "Please? Just this once." Mimi looks down. "Do it for me."

So to Brooklyn they went. Mimi was quite surprised, since they took the train, and not her mother's convertible. She couldn't remember the last time she saw as much strangers. She felt lonely until her mom held her hand. It wasn't as sunny that day, and only a few people were there, small kids mostly. When they arrived, she didn't feel like riding the roller coaster, and even the ferris wheel. "How about the go-kart?" Satoe suggests.

"You're wearing heels." Mimi retorts with closed eyes and a cold shoulder.

Satoe sheds a drop of sweat. "You're not making this easy for me, are you?"

"Of course not. I needed to call Alison to cancel our plans." Mimi slumps on a bench facing the sea. As usual a lot of birds surrounded leftover food near the shore. She looks up the big blue sky, and remember deep alluring eyes of almost the same color. The color of the sand reminded her of his golden hair, pale when rained on.

"Are you thinking of something?" Satoe sits beside her.

"Yeah."

"Is it troublesome?"

"Troublesome?"

"To think about it."

"No. It's more like saddening, actually."

"I see. Do you really have to think about it?"

"It's an instinct." Mimi sees a small girl play with her friend, who was running with a beach ball. "Why'd you do this?"

Satoe moves closer, brushing Mimi's hair with her hand. "To escape."

 _"Why do you love it?"_

 _"It's a form escape, like all types of art." He_ once said.

"But you know, there are other ways of escaping without going too far away." Satoe says, feeling Mimi stare off in a trance. "We could talk about your life, but now, with a new perspective. Mine."

Mimi raises an eyebrow. "I never said I wanted to escape my life."

"You're not. I'm just giving you a key, but I never asked you to unlock the door."

Mimi smiles. "How's that dress you were working on?"

"Great! Might just make the new york fashion week complete." The daughter nods. Her mom was a renowned designer, loved by many people, her art appreciated. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. My grades are... Kind of dropping though." Mimi looks away, nervous of what her mom might reply.

"Ah. But you don't need to be an honor student to be a good singer." Satoe pats her head. "That's your ultimate goal, isn't it?"

Mimi knew her parents never cared about grades. "But... Don't you understand, Mom?" She clenches her fists on her lap.

"You don't have to try so hard that you're hurting."

"Getting high grades is a part of me." Mimi knits her brows together. "Making and playing good music is a part of me. Being the vice captain of the cheerleading squad is a part of me. Being Alison's friend is a part of me. Being a friendly and nice secretary is a part of me. Being Yamato's rival is a part of me." I don't want to lose any part of me.

"Mimi-chan." Satoe stands up. "Do you know why life is called as a game by many people?"

"I-I'm not sure I want to know." She chuckles.

"It's win or lose." Satoe turns her back to Mimi, facing the view. "People get to see what your weaknesses are when you let go of chosen parts of your life, which is absolutely necessary, since letting go of things by your choice defines what truly is important for you - to win? Or to lose and accidentally throw away what's important."

"What's important..." Mimi can hear the screams of the children on the roller coaster nearby. They were happy, weren't they? They wouldn't let go of memories established in this amusement park. She looks up. She stands up and hugs her mom from behind. "Thank you."

Satoe holds Mimi's hand, closing her eyes in satisfaction. "Now... How about going to that arcade?"

. . . .

 _TEXT MESSAGE FROM SECRETARY MIMI TO PRESIDENT-SAN_

 _how about holding a music festival for the school as a main event and trademark for our authority? I remember when I was a kid a lot of people enjoyed it. It's something I could never forget. Let me host it. I want to make up to the council soon. :)_

. . . .

"How did the interview go, Yamato-kun?" Jun rests a tray with tea on the coffee table.

"It's Ya-ma-to. Without the -kun." The blonde says sternly, pouring himself a cup. The band and Akemi were writing their first song together in the recording studio, to go with the still unreleased single. "It went well. We made a good impression." He takes a sip and raises an eyebrow at the girl. "Didn't you watch it?"

She blushes. "I-I did... But the artist's opinion is what matters if he did well in a performance- or not... After all, we're just a secondary perspective."

Yamato smiles. "We didn't perform, Jun. We've just been ourselves."

"No! The beat has to go like this! Trust me, I'm the drummer, in case you forgot." Akira's loud voice echoes the room. In writing, he, Takashi and Yutaka usually decided the theme and general output, this time with Akemi, while Yamato was assigned to proofread and make changes to create a better sound, so he was seated in a different couch.

"It turns out you guys still argue." Jun chuckles. "Even though your music is united, in the end."

Yamato takes a sip of tea. "Creativity comes into different forms. Appreciation is what differs." Jun locks gazes with him. He was looking straight into her eyes. "Thank you for being one of the people who appreciate our creativity."

Jun blushes. She looks away. "N-No... It's nothing, Yamato-kun."

Yamato feels his nerve pop. "Jun- _san_ -"

"S-Sorry! It'll take a while to get used to. All of us, as fans, call you by Yamato-kun, after all."

Akemi takes a cup of tea on their tray. "Eh? Don't you call him _Yama-chan_ when you're alone with m-" Jun steps on her foot, cutting her off. Akemi screams in agony. Yamato sheds a drop of sweat. Jun chuckles nervously. "That hurt, Jun. Ah, Yamato, I almost forgot." The producer pulls out a magazine beneath her jacket. She grins sneakily. "I like your fashion sense, kid."

He snatches it. " _Young rockstar pulls off white shirt and long hair like lingerie_... Wha-What kind of a headline is that?!"

Akemi cackles. "But look, it's full of your pictures as a band, but the cameras definitely focused on you, Yamato."

"They're mostly candid, too."

"But you look good, don't you think?"

Yamato blushes in response. Takashi chuckles. "He's still not used to being complimented like that."

"Only if Mimi-san says that, he'd be grateful and proud." Akira teases.

"Shut up." Yamato snaps back.

"Mimi...-san..." Jun loses herself in thought.

"An old friend." Yamato replies.

"Ah, that other singer. She's in America isn't she?"

Yamato nods. "She's like my rival. You should check her out too, she's talented."

"Yamato! Don't tell our most loyal fan to just stan another artist!" Akira says.

"What are you talking about? Mimi's my best friend."

"But you don't have to share everything with her." Takashi says.

Jun just stares. "It's okay. Yamato-kun- The Teenage Wolves are the only band I love this much." She ensures.

"Jun..." The rest of the band except Yamato smile at her with sparkles in their eyes. He only sighs. _Come to think of it, how long has it been since we talked? Three weeks?_ Yamato looks down, suddenly anxious. He wonders if Mimi misses him.

. . . .

A few days after that, Mimi was humming to her new completed song, half thanks to Michael who stayed up late the past nights for finishing touches.. She couldn't wait to talk to Yamato again and let him hear it. Today was a critical event - the inter-school cheerleading competition of the year.

Alison has been bugging her the past week to practice practice and practice, and Mimi hasn't disappointed her, at least she thinks she doesn't. Our heroine was dressed in a white skirt, a white sleeveless top with green and orange stripes, and her hair was tied in pigtails. Her fluffy yellow pom poms were bouncing up and down as she skipped down the school hall, excited that she gets to perform, because it's one of the things she doesn't get tired of.

She went to get the said props in her locker, while the school body assembles in the large air-conditioned gymnasium. When she gets backstage before their team's fateful presentation, the squad was making a group circle, Alison in the center, discussing the routines. She walks closer and realizes something. "Wh-What are you guys talking about?" She chuckles nervously.

All eyes turn on her. Mimi feels a dark aura, quickening her pulse. None of them were smiling. She looks at Alison, who runs a hand through her blonde locks. "I forgot... You were absent recently."

Mimi feels herself tremble. "S-So what?... W... We practiced together, didn't we? And, and we didn't have practice at that day when I wasn't at school."

Alison crosses her arms. "We formed a backup routine, without an official permission from coach without you. Meaning it wasn't practice, it was a plan."

Mimi feels her palms moisten. She tightens her grip on the pom poms. "Then why didn't you guys tell me?!"

Alison steps toward her. "Don't be so angry, Mimi-chan. We didn't know we had to use it at this moment."

"Wh-What?"

Alison smirks. "It turns out the other team used the same dances, as we heard from their meeting a while ago, so we mixed it up a bit."

"Teach me now! Before it's our turn."

Alison clicks our tongue. "If it wasn't for Jessica's spying skills we wouldn't have figured out how to beat them... Now we can't afford to mess this up."

"Then what am I supposed to do now?"

"I guess you'll just have to sit this out." The intercom announces their team's name. The members nod to each other, and Alison. "After all, it's not our fault you weren't there on that day." Mimi gapes, devastated as her team walks past her slowly. Alison sighs. "I guess we weren't that important to you, since you didn't prepare for the worst to happen."

During the event, Mimi staggered to go somewhere else and was left slumped on the locker room's floor. She was against the wall, knees up against her chest, and found it hard to breathe. Her lungs felt worn out and she was sweating. She couldn't feel her voice, while feeling tears fall out of her tired eyes.

 _Someone, help. I don't know what's happening._

She suddenly hears footsteps, getting nearer and nearer. Her vision went blurry when a person speaks. A familiar voice.

"Mimi? Are you okay? Mimi!"

 _Is that you?_

 _Yamato?_

. . . .

"What?!" Yamato almost kicks off a whole branch. He was up his morning tree when Mimi decided to call him and tell her the events of the past week. "Are you okay?!" He almost deafens her, but she was smiling even though her voice sounded softer.

Mimi wipes the dried tears with the back of her hand. His worried tone made her heart feel lighter. "I am. I'm in the hospital. My mom's going to be here soon."

"Your... Your first panic attack..." Yamato looks down, feeling distressed that he wasn't there for her.

She laughs. "It was so scary... But Michael was there to get me, so I'm thankful."

"Michael?"

She nods. "He realized I wasn't onstage, so he went to get me."

"I see." Yamato scratches his head. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me on what the doctors say, alright?"

"I will."

"Mimi."

"Yeah?" Don't hang up yet. Please.

"Remember on what you said to me when we were kids?"

"There's too much of that to pinpoint which one you're talking about."

Yamato smiles. "You said you wished that you could share the world."

"That's right."

"Well, right now, we're in opposite sides of the planets, so don't forget, if I conquer this side, and you conquer yours, we both win."

"... Are you forfeiting the bet?"

"No! I'm just saying... You don't have to do everything to mean something." _You could do it with me._

Mimi smiles, feeling lighter. "Oh." She giggles, as Yamato's heart races. "I thought you were wimping out."

"Of course not. Recently... Recently we had our first live national inteview."

"Really? Congratulations!"

"And..."

"And?"

"I met our biggest fan."

"Lucky. I haven't met a single one of mine."

"That's because your probably too busy with being a goody-two-shoes than even bothering to see them."

"Harsh." Mimi pouts. Yamato bites his lip, though he knew it was the truth. "So what was she like?"

"Who?"

"That biggest fan."

"She..." He clears his throat. "She reminds me of you."

"This is interesting."

"She's cheery and polite, but she has a wild side and does most of her actions for others."

"I see. That's great, isn't it."

"Yeah. We're blessed."

"It would be depressing if she didn't remind you of me."

"... Why?"

"Because _I'm_ your real biggest fan."

"..."

"I bet she doesn't know that you dance to Guns n Roses."

"..."

"Or that you cook curry like a perfect housewife."

"..."

"Or that you like walking behind people so that you'll always be there to give them a push when they're sad."

"..."

"Or that you blush like an idiot."

"Shut up."

"See? I was right. I wish I could see that cute blushing face right now."

"Mimi!" He whines.

She giggles. "Yamato..."

"What?"

"I missed you."

"... Um..."

"I didn't mean goodbye. I just wanted to tell you."

"I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Even though you're surrounded by lots of people who love you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They don't know that I dance to Guns n Roses."

"..."

"Are you crying?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't like it when you cry."

"Why?"

"I feel like it's my responsibility to keep that smile on your face."

"And when I cry, it feels like you failed on that job?"

"Yeah."

"I should cry more often."

"Tachikawa."

"Ishida." She blows her nose.

He thinks it's cute. "Look forward to my new single, alright?"

"Why?"

"Honestly, you ask too many _whys_."

"Did you... Dedicate it to someone?"

"You caught me."

"My single's coming up soon too... You'll never beat me."

He smirks. "What makes you say that?"

"My someone is more important than yours."

"I doubt." Few words were said.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." But _always_ floats in the air.


End file.
